Sirius' Girl
by Moony3003
Summary: Rewrite. Ophelia Jones dates Hogwarts' hottest guy, the handsome Sirius Black. Story is rated M for safety. Has sexual, and sometimes graphic, content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are not mine and no money is being made from this story. Ophelia is an OC character and belongs to me.

* * *

**A/N: **Beginning set in the Marauder's fifth year.

* * *

**Sirius' Girl**

Chapter One

Ophelia Jones looked across the grassy Transfiguration courtyard, and watched as her boyfriend played around with his friends. She loved how his long, black hair swayed around his face. She also loved his smile; he seemed to always have a smile for every occasion. Sometimes when she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't understand why he wanted to be with her. She was tall, she had waist-length jet black hair, and blue eyes, and she was also a little pale, though she had quite a good, athletic type figure but she didn't play any sport.

He asked her out as soon as school started for their fifth year. Ophelia wondered if it was because she was one of the only Gryffindor girls he hadn't yet slept with. Ophelia knew that he hadn't dared ask Lily either, mainly because of James.

He also isn't the most mature of people but he does care. She watched Sirius for a little longer until the girl sitting beside her shook her slightly.

'Hey, are you listening to me?'

Ophelia looked at Lily; Lily was a pretty girl, long dark red hair and startling almond-shaped green eyes.

'Yeah I am… I was just…'

'…just staring at Black, I know,' Lily said finishing her sentence.

Ophelia smiled and blushed, 'Anyway, what were you saying?'

Lily sighed, 'We were discussing our potions homework. You agreed that we would do it together. It is our O.W.L year you know?'

'Yes, of course I know Lily. I'm just not in the mood at the moment. Besides, it's only the beginning of the year. We have plenty of time,' Ophelia said. Lily sighed, 'I know but we have to make sure we get in as much study as possible.'

'Why don't you ask Severus to help you?' said Ophelia suddenly, after a moment of thought.

Lily's facial expression changed. 'What are you talking about?' she asked.

Ophelia considered her answer. 'Everyone knows you and Severus are friends. I'm just saying that he helped you before, so why not again?'

'Yes, we are friends. How did you know he has helped me before?' Lily asked.

'Well, I have seen you in the library with Severus before. So I just figured you were both friends,' Ophelia said calmly. Her head slowly turned to look at Sirius again.

Lily sighed in relief. Lily packed her stuff up and stood up. 'Do you want to meet later and do this instead then?' Lily asked.

Ophelia nodded. 'Yeah, sure… later…'

Ophelia watched Lily walk towards the library. She smiled. Maybe she was going to see if Severus was about after all. Ophelia then shook her head and decided to leave as well, she was hungry.

Ophelia started packing her things up and go find something to do, when she got distracted again. She watched as Sirius lay on the grass talking to James. James was a good looking boy too, some people knew about his attraction to Lily. Lily hated it every time she brought it up. While Remus just sat there reading his book, she liked Remus, he was a nice boy. He hardly ever spoke to her though.

Every time she saw him, she thought he'd been beaten up or something. He always looked tired and peaky. And Peter watched James and Sirius' conversation. Ophelia didn't know Peter very well. He didn't speak to her at all, not that she cared. She couldn't understand why Sirius, James and Remus kept him around; maybe they felt sorry for him.

Ophelia shook herself out of her thoughts, and packed her things up. She started walking to the great hall when she felt a strong arm go around her.

'Hi baby.' It was Sirius. Ophelia looked at him and smiled.

'Hi, Sirius.'

Sirius kissed her on the cheek and continued walking with her.

'Where did Lily go?' Sirius asked.

'I'm not sure, she didn't say, but I think she went to the library. Why do you ask?'

Sirius shook his head and smiled. 'No reason, just asking a question. And where do you think you're going?'

Ophelia smiled. 'I'm going to the great hall, lunch is almost over, and I'm hungry.'

'Cool, I'll join you.' Sirius said.

Ophelia eyed him. 'Haven't you had lunch already though, with James.' Sirius gave her that smile that turned most girls into goo. Even though that smile didn't work on Ophelia he still tried it.

When Ophelia and Sirius walked into the great hall, they noticed there weren't too many people in there. Ophelia looked over at the Slytherin table but Severus wasn't there, but she wasn't surprised. Ophelia and Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ophelia looked around at the food on the table.

After a few moments she decided to just take some pie. She looked over at Sirius who seemed to be eating everything in reach. 'Sirius, don't eat too fast, or you'll choke.'

'I won't choke. I can eat anything; I don't ever seem to gain weight.' Sirius said without looking up.

'Yes, I know,' she said enviously.

After lunch Ophelia stood up and walked towards the entrance hall, and Sirius followed.

He stopped her in the entrance hall. 'Where are you off to now?' Sirius asked casually.

Ophelia shrugged. 'Nowhere in particular, why?' she asked suspiciously.

'No reason. Want to come down to the Quidditch pitch and watch the Gryffindor's practice?' Sirius asked.

Ophelia shrugged again. 'Yeah sure, I guess we could.'

Sirius put his arm back around her and together they walked over to the Quidditch pitch. When they got there they walked up into one of the stands and watched.

Ophelia watched James practising with the quaffle and the other chasers for a while. He was really good at it; she had seen him play with a snitch before and couldn't understand why he didn't try out for seeker instead.

After a while Ophelia looked at Sirius and noticed that he was looking at a bunch of girls who were eyeing him, she saw him wink at them. Ophelia elbowed him in the ribs. He gasped and looked at her.

'What's wrong with you?' Sirius asked.

Ophelia crossed her arms and looked away. 'You were staring and winking at them,' Ophelia said upset.

Sirius put his arms around Ophelia. 'Oh, baby, don't do that. You're my girl, you know that.'

Ophelia looked at him hopefully. 'Really?' she asked.

Sirius winked at her and smiled. 'Of course.'

Ophelia felt better and settled into Sirius' arms and watched the rest of the practice.

* * *

Later that night, Ophelia sat in the library with Lily doing their potions homework. 'How are things going with Sirius?' Lily asked gently.

Ophelia looked at Lily and frowned, 'What are you talking about?' asked Ophelia confused.

Lily shrugged. 'I don't know, I just...' she trailed off.

Ophelia shook her head. 'No tell me what you were going to say, you've never kept anything from me before.'

Lily took a deep breath. 'It's nothing bad, it's just that there were a few girls in the common room earlier saying that there were problems between you and Sirius,' Lily said quickly.

'There aren't any problems. Earlier we went to the Quidditch pitch to watch James practice,' Lily rolled her eyes, 'and I noticed he was looking at some girls, but we talked about it and it's cool.'

Lily nodded. 'That's good then. But you know he is kind of a ladies' man?' Lily asked.

Ophelia now nodded. 'Yes I know he is but he said that his only interested in me, and I believe him,' Ophelia said. Lily just nodded her head. Lily decided to change subject. 'Anyway we need to write an essay on moonstones.'

When Ophelia and Lily finished their homework they started packing up their things, Ophelia could suddenly hear Sirius and friends coming towards the library. Ophelia grabbed Lily's sleeve and pulled her down slightly. 'Lily, listen, can you distract them. So I can sneak out without running into Sirius?' Ophelia asked.

Lily frowned. 'Why do you want to sneak out, you said you and Sirius were fine and besides, I don't want to get stuck talking with James again, especially with that irritating smirk of his...' said Lily.

'Sirius and I are fine, I just want some time away from him. You know, me time,' Ophelia said quickly.

Lily nodded. 'Fine, but you owe me.'

Ophelia grinned. 'I know,' she said as a matter of factly.

Ophelia waited until she heard Lily talking to Sirius and James. She wasn't sure if Remus and Peter were there though. Ophelia walked quickly out of the library without looking back.

Ophelia kept walking until she was sure it would take some time for Sirius to find her. Ophelia walked around looking for a nice quiet place to just relax without Sirius around. After almost an hour of walking around, Ophelia came to the top of the stairs that led down into the dungeons. She looked down and pondered it for a moment before walking down quietly. The last thing she wanted was to have a run in with an unpleasant Slytherin.

She came to the potions classroom. She walked over and peeked inside. Ophelia could see a boy sitting at one of the desks in the middle of the classroom. He was wearing green robes, so obviously he was a Slytherin. He had long black hair that looked greasy and unkempt.

Ophelia walked in the classroom slowly and as quietly as possible, but the boy heard her, but when he turned around Ophelia noticed that it was Severus. He looked at her for a moment, then went back to what he was doing. Ophelia walked over to the desk he was sitting at and sat down next to him. She put her books on the table and leaned forward slightly to see what Severus was doing. He appeared to be making a potion.

Ophelia jumped when Severus suddenly spoke. 'Is there something you need?' he asked curtly.

Ophelia shrugged and shook her head. 'Sorry if I'm intruding but I just need to go somewhere where I could get away.'

'Well, good choice on location,' Severus said sarcastically.

Ophelia grimaced. 'Yeah I know but it's the only place I could think of,' Ophelia said.

Severus continued working on his potion. Ophelia watched. 'May I ask what potion you're making?'

Severus looked at her for a moment in surprise. 'You don't know what it is?' he asked.

Ophelia shook her head. She had never seen the potion before, it was dark and muddy looking. 'It's a Polyjuice potion. Makes you turn into someone else,' Severus said.

Ophelia looked at him in awe. 'Really? I thought it was a complicated potion. Are you allowed to make it?' asked Ophelia interestedly. Severus only nodded. Ophelia continued watching Severus.

After a while Severus shifted in his chair. 'Why aren't you with Black?' he asked.

Ophelia looked away; she started fiddling with the strap of her bag. 'I may be going out with him, but I don't need to spend twenty-four-seven with him.'

Severus made a noise indicating that he didn't believe her. Ophelia took out some homework and starting writing. After an hour she noticed Severus wasn't moving, he was just watching the potion. 'Doesn't the potion take about a month to make,' Ophelia asked.

Severus nodded silently.

'Then what are you doing?' Ophelia asked.

'Watching it,' Severus replied impatiently.

Ophelia frowned slightly at him. 'Do you want me to leave?' she asked.

Severus shook his head. 'I never said that.'

Ophelia nodded and continued her work. 'What are you working on?' asked Severus inaudibly.

Ophelia was amazed that he was talking to her. 'I'm doing our homework for defence against the dark arts,' Ophelia answered.

Severus shifted a little closer to Ophelia and looked at the work that she was doing. Ophelia smiled, Severus noticed. 'What?' he asked her.

Ophelia blushed a little. 'Nothing,' she said.

The rest of the night Severus helped her along with her homework. When Ophelia looked at her watch it and noticed it was one in the morning. Ophelia stood up and packed her things. Severus was putting potion ingredients away.

'I've never seen Slughorn trust someone so much, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised.'

Severus looked at her and frowned. 'Why?' he asked.

Ophelia shrugged slightly, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. 'Well you're a Slytherin. And Slughorn's the head teacher.'

Severus seemed angry by that, 'What has that got to with it?' he yelled at her.

Ophelia didn't know what she said that was so wrong. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. Severus noticed. He was about to something, but Ophelia grabbed her stuff and ran out as quickly as she could.

When Ophelia entered the common room only two people are up and sitting here near the fire. Ophelia looked over and saw that it was James and Sirius. They both looked up as she entered. James excused himself and went to bed.

Sirius smiled, stood up and walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. When they pulled apart Sirius put his arms around her and they both walked over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down. 'Where were you?' Sirius asked softly stroking her hair gently.

Ophelia watched the fire. 'I was doing my homework and hiding from you,' Ophelia said.

Sirius chuckled. 'Hiding from me?' he asked in surprise.

'Yeah well, I've been trying to do my homework and have peace and quiet and you don't let me do it or have any,' Ophelia said.

Sirius moved closer to her and kissed her neck and breathed in her scent. 'Sorry baby, I'll try to be good from now on,' he said with a devilish smile.

Ophelia looked at him. 'All girls may think you're irresistible, but I don't,' Ophelia said. Sirius just murmured his agreement as he kissed her neck and stroked her hair again gently.

Sirius kissed her neck for a while until Ophelia moved her head, so they were kissing on the lips. After a few minutes, Sirius deepened the kiss and tried to lay her down on the couch, but Ophelia put her hand on his chest and pushed him away gently, 'Sirius, no, stop.' Sirius stopped and moved away from her slightly, he licked his lips and took a deep breath.

'What's wrong?' asked Sirius, concerned.

Ophelia stood up and walked over to the window. She looked outside. It was clear, and cool. Ophelia thought she saw a dark figure moving near the lake outside.

'Nothing's wrong, I'm not ready to do this yet. We haven't been together that long and I don't want to be just another girl crossed off on your list.'

Sirius walked over to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder gently, 'You won't be just another girl. I'm not like that. I really like you.'

Ophelia turned in his arms to face him. She looked into his eyes, she wanted to believe him. 'I might go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning.' Sirius just nodded. Ophelia gave him a quick kiss and walked up to her dormitory.

* * *

After a few weeks, things with Sirius didn't seem to improve. Sirius still seemed to want to get into her pants as quick as possible. Ophelia found herself getting closer to Severus though, and the outburst Severus had the first night they talked was forgotten by both of them.

They would hang out together in the library or in the potions classroom late at night, most of the time they would do homework, or talk about it. Ophelia always avoided talking about Sirius and his friends. Ophelia noticed that Severus asked about Lily every now and then, to see how she was going and such. Ophelia had a suspicion that he liked Lily but she didn't want to say anything to offend him.

Just before the Christmas holidays the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the day. Ophelia made plans to meet up with Severus. She told she would meet him at the Hogs Head at three o'clock in the afternoon when she got rid of Sirius for a while.

Ophelia and Sirius went to Hogsmeade later in the day, for lunch. Ophelia and Sirius walked to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, Madam Rosmerta seemed to really like Sirius. When they walked in Sirius and Ophelia got a table and Rosmerta served them some butterbeers and some sandwiches. After they ate they had a look at some of the shops. Ophelia got herself some more parchment and quills and some more potion ingredients. Sirius had to get another pair of robes.

When three o'clock came around Ophelia couldn't shake Sirius. 'Sirius, why don't you go and hang out with James and the others?' she asked.

Sirius smiled at her, 'I thought I'd hang out with you today.'

When it was three thirty, Ophelia was getting desperate; she didn't want Severus to think she was standing him up. 'Sirius, just go and hang out with your friends,' Ophelia said impatiently.

Sirius looked at her, 'Why are you so desperate to get rid of me? Got someone else to meet?' Sirius asked suspiciously.

Ophelia punched him playfully. 'No, I don't. I just think you should spend some time with them. I'll go find the girls and I promise we will spend some quality time together tonight, ok?' she said quickly.

Sirius sighed. 'That's really tempting. Make it all night and I'll go find James and the others,' he replied.

Ophelia nodded. 'Fine, all night then, but don't get any funny ideas, Ok?' she said.

Sirius nodded. 'Wouldn't dream of it,' he kissed her quickly on the lips and started walking away, 'I'll see you later,' he called out. Ophelia waved and watched him until he was out of sight. She then ran as fast as she could to the Hogs Head.

When Ophelia reached the Hogs Head, she was out of breath. She entered and looked out. She spotted Severus at a table in a darkish corner. Severus was standing up and putting his outer robe on. Ophelia walked over, 'Severus,' she said panting.

Severus turned around, 'You're half-an-hour late,' Severus stated.

Ophelia nodded, 'I know, I couldn't get rid of Sirius, I'm really sorry,' Ophelia said sincerely.

Severus regarded her for a moment, 'Very well,' he said quietly.

Severus took his outer robe back off and sat down, Ophelia then sat down next to him. Severus handed her a butterbeer and Ophelia murmured her thanks.

After a while of silence, Ophelia decided to ask him something that had been bothering her, 'Severus, can I ask you something?' Severus looked at her and nodded.

'Um, well, do you like Lily?'

Severus looked at her surprised. Ophelia blushed. 'I don't think it's really any of your business,' Severus said harshly.

Ophelia just nodded. After about half-an-hour not much was said between them. Ophelia moved across in her seat a little closer to Severus. He looked over at her, but said nothing. Ophelia moved over more until their legs were touching. Ophelia was surprised that Severus didn't move away from her. Ophelia could feel her heart beating like crazy inside her chest. She looked at Severus then looked away and blushed.

She kept asking herself what the hell she was doing. She was going out with Sirius, the guy most girls seem to drool over in school, and she was here doing this. There was something about Severus that intrigued her though. Ophelia moved her hand, and put it on Severus' leg. She felt Severus jerk in surprise, but she didn't move her hand.

'Is this alright?' she whispered to him. Severus didn't say anything, but he breathed out shakily. Ophelia didn't dare do anything else. Everyone knew she was dating Sirius.

All of a sudden Severus moved away from her and stood up; Ophelia looked at him in surprise not knowing what to say. Severus put his outer robe on and left started to leave, 'Severus,' she called out. A few people looked over. When Ophelia stood up and looked near the bar and she saw why. Sirius had just walked in, and spotted them. Sirius followed Severus out.

Ophelia ran after them. She caught Sirius first; she grabbed his arms and stopped him. 'Sirius, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Ophelia yelled at him.

Sirius wrenched himself out of her grip. 'What the hell are you doing with him, I want to go punch his face in. Did you realise how close he was sitting to you?' Sirius said angrily.

Ophelia grabbed him again, 'Sirius just go back to your friends, I'll talk to you later,' Ophelia yelled at him.

Sirius watched Ophelia running to catch up to Severus, Sirius stormed back to Hogwarts, kicking things on the way.

Ophelia caught up with Severus just near the Slytherin portrait in the dungeons, 'Severus, please.'

Severus turned to face her; his face was twisted in anger. 'You set me up. You told him you were meeting me there,' Severus said furiously.

Ophelia shook her head frantically, tears were starting to form in her eyes, 'No, I didn't tell him anything. I promise,' Ophelia voice was shaking, she grabbed Severus' sleeve, 'Severus, please, I didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to show up.'

Severus looked at her in disgust, 'You're no better than he is, don't come near me again,' he said wrathfully. Severus pushed her away from him and stormed into the Slytherin common room. Tears ran down Ophelia's face.

Slowly she walked to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered she only saw Remus in there, studying. Remus looked up. 'Ophelia, has something happened?' he asked.

Ophelia stopped and looked back at him. 'Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?' Ophelia asked ignoring his question.

'I didn't feel like it, but requested they bring me back some chocolate from Honeydukes,' Remus said. Ophelia wiped her face and laughed. That sounded like Remus.

'Did Sirius come back here?'

Remus nodded. 'Yeah, Sirius is upstairs in the boys' dormitory. I've heard a few loud banging noises, but I thought maybe he was practicing spells or something. I didn't notice he was angry when he came back.'

Ophelia looked at him. 'Ok, but if you hear any loud noises or screams, come and rescue me,' Ophelia said quietly. Remus only nodded looking a little startled.

Ophelia walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She entered the room quietly. She could see the outline of Sirius. He was sitting on his bed. He wasn't moving. Ophelia walked over gently, 'Sirius I...,' she was cut off,

'Ophelia… just… go away.'

Ophelia stood there staring at him but didn't move. Sirius stood up and started to walk over to her. Ophelia backed away slowly, after a few steps she hit the wall near the window.

Sirius leaned towards her. 'What was going on, earlier today?' Sirius asked.

Ophelia shook her head. 'Nothing, I was just meeting Severus for a drink.'

As soon as the words come out of Ophelia's mouth, Sirius hit the wall with his fist, just next to her head. Ophelia jumped and gasped. Sirius was becoming angry again. 'You planned to meet him?'

Ophelia nodded. She was frightened as she looked at Sirius. His face had twisted into anger. She hadn't seen Sirius angry before. Sirius took a deep, long breath and continued. 'That's why you were so desperate to get rid of me,' he said quietly. 'How long has this been going on?' Sirius asked.

Ophelia shivered a little. 'Nothing is going on between me and Severus. We're just friends, but I didn't tell you because I knew you would react badly. And you've just proven me right,' she said slowly.

Sirius walked away from Ophelia and stood at the end of his bed. 'Where are you going for the holidays?' Sirius asked.

Ophelia was surprised by the change of subject. 'I'm going home, my parents asked me to come home for at least a week. Why?' Ophelia said.

Sirius shook his head but said nothing. Ophelia looked at Sirius' bed area, and saw he was packed as well, 'Are you going home as well?' Ophelia asked. Sirius just shrugged, 'I'm not sure yet.'

She frowned and felt a little guilty. She walked slowly over to where Sirius stood. She swayed her body forward slightly, so that she bumped him gently. 'Sirius, are you angry with me?' she asked softly.

Sirius didn't move. 'Yeah a little. Can you stop being friends with him?' he asked her.

Ophelia shrugged. 'Well, he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore anyway. He thought I set him up,' Ophelia said. Sirius nodded gradually.

Sirius turned around and hugged Ophelia. Ophelia felt surprised, but grinned and hugged him back tightly. Sirius didn't let her go too soon. 'I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to lose my temper,' he said tenderly.

Ophelia nodded. 'It's OK Sirius.'

Sirius let her go and kissed her passionately.

After a few moments, the dormitory door opened and James and Peter walked in, they were talking animatedly. As soon as they entered the room they fell silent, Sirius and Ophelia broke apart. Ophelia blushed. James had a huge grin on his face, Sirius returned it. Ophelia shook her head.

'Sorry we interrupted, we'll just go,' James said quickly. James grabbed Peter, who was gaping open mouthed at Sirius and Ophelia, by the sleeve and dragged him back downstairs to the common room. All Sirius could do was grin and chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Ophelia arrived home for the holidays, she looked around her room. It looked smaller, cramped. She put her things away. Her parents were happy to have her home, but she felt different. They did know about Sirius, but they didn't know much about him. When she arrived home her parents had given her an early Christmas present. It was an owl. She had always wanted one. She was grey owl, and Ophelia decided to name her Bella. Ophelia put the cage on her desk and opened it, so Bella could leave and fly if she wanted to. Ophelia changed her water and food. She then looked around her room and sighed.

After a few seconds she heard her owl hoot in the cage, she looked at her owl, then outside. There was a large black owl outside on her window sill. She knew it was Sirius' owl. She took the letter, she recognised Sirius' handwriting. She opened it and read:

_My Dear Ophelia,_

_I know we just went on holiday but I have to see you soon. I'm at James' place, his parents are great. You should come by; James said he didn't mind, he also said you could sleep over. James mentioned something that I didn't quite understand, he said that you and Lily aren't talking anymore. He said that you said Lily had a fight or something, but James just dismissed it as a rumour. Just thought I'd tell you. Anyway, write back to me and tell me when I can see your pretty face._ _Love Sirius._

Ophelia smiled when she read it, she guessed that's why she liked Sirius. Her smile faded though when she thought of Lily, some people had found out about her and Severus being friends, but they weren't anymore. Lily must have been one of the people that found out about it. Ophelia couldn't imagine why Lily would be upset over that. Ophelia took out three pieces of parchment; her first letter was to Sirius:

_Hi Sirius,_

_I just got home when I got your letter. I suppose I could come over, or I could meet you at Diagon Alley if you plan on going soon. With Lily, I'm not sure what's happening, thanks for letting me know. I will get back to you on that when I can see you. Like I told you at school my parents want me to be home at least for a week, but we'll see what happens. I'll talk to you soon._ _Love Ophelia._

Ophelia folded the letter and put in an envelope. She took another piece of parchment and starting writing her second letter:

_Dear Lily,_

_Hi, how are you? I'm just writing you a quick note to ask if you want to meet up sometime soon. Sirius told me some things he heard, and I thought you and I should talk. You're my best friend. You're the one person I cannot lose. Please reply. Hope to hear from you soon._ _From Ophelia._

Ophelia looked down at the letter, maybe it was a little short, but she needed to straight thing out with Lily, or just to make sure everything is alright between them. She took the last parchment and thought for a moment about whether she really wanted to send this one if she wrote it, she decided to try and see what might come of it:

_Dear Severus,_

_I know you're angry with me about what happened in Hogsmeade and I'm really sorry. I promise I didn't tell Sirius that I was meeting you; I still don't even know why he was looking for me. I would like to see you sometime before __school starts, but if you still aren't interested in being friends, then I will accept it. I hope this letter finds you well._ _Love Ophelia._

Ophelia looked at the letter and re-read it several times, she guess it was better than nothing. She walked over to Bella and took her out of the cage. Bella sat on the desk patiently waiting for Ophelia to finished tying the letters on. When she finished Ophelia watched Bella fly out the window into the dark sky above.

Ophelia didn't hear from Lily until after a week. She wrote saying that she could meet her in Diagon Alley on the weekend. Ophelia wrote back agreeing and said she would meet her there. When Ophelia arrived there she met Lily inside Flourish and Blotts, she saw Lily looking through some books. Ophelia walked over, 'Hi Lily,' she said. Lily turned around and smiled, she hugged Ophelia tightly.

When Lily let Ophelia go she looked at her. 'Ophelia, I'm sorry about not talking to you before we left school. I just wasn't sure what to say,' she said honestly.

'Say about what?' asked Ophelia, frowning. Lily kept walking along the bookshelf taking books as she went.

'You know, about you and Severus being friends.'

Ophelia nodded. 'I know you and Severus are friends as well, I was going to tell you, but Severus said he didn't want anyone knowing,' Ophelia said. Lily just nodded.

Lily purchased some books then they went to get a drink and talk. They left Diagon Alley and went into a small Muggle coffee shop in London. When they sat down, they got a few odd looks. 'Why is everyone staring,' Ophelia asked looking around.

Lily shrugged. 'I think it's the books,' she said.

It had gone a little quiet then. Ophelia wasn't sure what to say to Lily, but she needed to come up with something. 'So, you're not angry with me?' she asked. Lily shook her head, 'No, I'm not angry with you; I am surprised that you and Severus were meeting in secret though. How did you manage it?' Lily asked.

Ophelia smiled. 'Severus and I only met late at night or in the room of requirement,' Ophelia said. Lily's eyebrows rose a little on her forehead. 'What's the room of requirement?' she asked.

'It's a room that's mainly located on the seventh floor; it's a magic room in Hogwarts. It only appears when you have a great need for it,' replied Ophelia.

She noticed the confusion on Lily's face. 'I'll show it to you when we go back,' she said. Lily nodded.

On the train back to Hogwarts Lily and Ophelia sat in compartment to themselves. 'Did you see Sirius at all during the holidays?' Lily asked.

Ophelia shook her head. 'No, but we wrote letters. He stayed at James' place. I don't think he wanted to go home,' Ophelia said.

On the train Ophelia and Lily talked about their O.W.L's and other things the rest of the way there. Ophelia didn't see Sirius on the train at all on the journey back to Hogwarts. Ophelia and Lily weren't some of the last people to enter the common room after dinner. When they entered Ophelia she saw Sirius near the window talking and standing close to another girl. Ophelia saw Sirius' fingers playing the bottom of the girl's top.

Ophelia knew the other girl was in her fourth year, one below them, but she didn't know her name. She was about Ophelia's height, with short brown hair and very long legs. She was flirting back with Sirius. Ophelia froze to the spot when he saw them. Lily cleared her throat and Sirius and the other girl peered over, curious at what the noise was. The girl blushed from embarrassment apologised hastily and walked up to her dormitory.

Lily walked up to her dormitory slowly, Ophelia started to follow but Sirius blocked her path. 'Ophelia, it's not what you think,' Sirius said.

Ophelia couldn't look at him. 'Not what I think? You were plainly flirting with her and everyone who walked in here could see it,' said Ophelia, angrily.

She tried to walk past Sirius again but he still blocked her way. Sirius grasped her arm, but Ophelia tore out of his grip. 'Don't you dare, Sirius!'

Sirius walked towards her almost pleadingly. 'Ophelia please, I wasn't going to do anything with her,' he said quickly.

Ophelia looked at him in disbelief. 'And that makes it alright, does it?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius shook his head, 'No, that's not what I meant. I just...' Sirius trailed off.

'You just what, Sirius?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius shook his head; he didn't know what to say. Ophelia sighed heavily and looked at Sirius. 'I'm going up to bed, talk to you tomorrow,' she said abruptly. Ophelia walked up to her dormitory and saw that Lily had already put her things away, changed and gone to bed. Ophelia sighed again, could she trust him?

* * *

The next morning when Ophelia got up she noticed Lily had already left. She got dressed and walked down to breakfast. When Ophelia entered the Great Hall, many Gryffindor's stared at her, Ophelia tried to ignore it but found it hard to do. When she reached Sirius he moved over and made room for her. Ophelia sat down next to him. Sirius moved towards her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Ophelia looked at him and smiled slightly.

'Sirius, we need to talk,' she said quietly to him.

Sirius nodded. 'At lunch time meet me at the Quidditch pitch,' Sirius replied, moving away and leaving the Great Hall.

Ophelia felt taken aback. She felt as though he just brushed her off, she was thinking they could have a small talk now but it was clear that he had other things on his mind. Ophelia's mind raced with what was so important that he had to leave so hastily. Was there someone else?

Lily eyed her slightly. 'Is everything alright?'

Ophelia nodded after a moment. 'Yeah, everything's fine.'

When they reached the potions room for class Ophelia's eyes immediately went to where Severus was sitting. He didn't look at her. Ophelia watched him for a while as she walked beside Lily to her seat near the front. Ophelia was sure Bella had delivered her letter, so she was sure that Severus had received it. Apparently he had decided to ignore it.

* * *

When lunch time came Ophelia walked down to the Quidditch pitch. She saw that Sirius was already there, Ophelia walked over and noticed Sirius was sitting on a blanket. 'I thought we could have a private lunch together,' Sirius said.

Ophelia couldn't help but smile; this is probably why she fell for him. Sometimes he made mistakes, but he always knew how to make it up to her. Ophelia sat next to him. She looked at him, he looked back, his gray eyes sparkling at her, they were unbelievably beautiful.

While Sirius and Ophelia ate lunch not much was said between them. When they finished Sirius looked up at her. 'Ophelia, I really didn't mean it. I don't know what I was doing, I'm really sorry,' he said.

Ophelia looked around for a small moment. 'Sirius, you know I like you but I can't help feeling that you don't want a relationship, you know, that you want to be free,' Ophelia said.

Sirius kept his gaze upon her. 'I used to want that, but I told you, I've changed,' he said.

Ophelia nodded. She moved over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Sirius slowly put his arms around her and kissed her back. When they broke apart Sirius smiled. 'So, does this mean I'm forgiven?' he asked.

Ophelia smiled for the first time, 'Yes, but do it again and you won't be,' she said.

* * *

When it came time to do their O.W.L exams, Ophelia always felt like she was going to faint. She couldn't believe how calm Sirius and James always were. Ophelia had noticed that Sirius was getting a little crueller towards Severus, she tried to keep Sirius away from him but she couldn't always watch him. After they finished defence against the dark arts exam Ophelia walked outside with Lily over to the edge of the lake, all they could talk about was their exam.

When Ophelia and Lily heard some people roar with laughter they looked around to see where it was coming from. Ophelia saw Sirius and James physically tormenting Severus. Ophelia felt Lily elbow her hard in her ribs. 'Ophelia, go over there and stop them,' said Lily, loudly.

Ophelia felt like she couldn't move, she just stared at Sirius. Lily sighed impatiently; she got up and walked over to them. Ophelia looked away guilty for a moment then looked back, she stood up and started to walk over.

While they had Severus hoisted up in mid-air, Ophelia started to walk over. She stopped when she heard Severus call Lily a mud-blood. Lily walked past her; Ophelia saw the tears in her eyes. Ophelia approached the scene slowly. Trying to think through what she was going to say.

James and Sirius appeared to watch Lily storm away before hoisting Severus into the air by his ankle again. Ophelia noticed that James was beginning to remove Severus' pants with his wand. Ophelia started to feel the anger within her rise.

Ophelia took out her wand. 'Put him down,' she said almost calmly.

Both Sirius and James looked at her. 'Oh, not you too Jones,' James said groaned.

'Put him down,' Ophelia repeated softly.

Sirius pointed her wand at James. Sirius said nothing; he just stared at Ophelia in disbelief. 'Are you really going to defend him?' Sirius asked in shock.

'I would help anyone that you were doing this too,' Ophelia replied.

James continued taking Severus' pants off. Ophelia's blood felt like it was boiling. She kept her wand pointed at James and shouted. 'Petrificus Totalus.'

The spell hit James and as he froze, he fell to the ground stiffly. The spell holding Severus broke and he fell to the ground in a heap. He scrambled to his feet and pulled up his pants quickly, grabbed his things before running towards the library.

Ophelia pointed her wand at Sirius next, as though daring him to fire another spell while Severus' back was turned. Ophelia said the counter-curse to realise James from her spell once Severus was a good distance from them. James stood up and ruffled his hair with his free hand. He looked at Ophelia with an angry look, his brow heavily bent.

'What the hell did you do that for?'

Sirius backed away slightly. He seemed reluctant to get involved in an argument between his best friend and girlfriend. Ophelia advanced on James slightly.

'I now understand why Lily doesn't like you; you're nothing but a bully.'

'Ophelia, stop…' Sirius said inaudibly.

Ophelia's eyes shifted towards Remus, who hadn't moved during the whole commotion. 'You're a prefect,' she half-shouted at Remus, 'why aren't you doing anything?'

Remus averted his eyes from his book and looked at Ophelia but he said nothing, he looked torn. Ophelia sighed impatiently. She turned her back on both of them and walked back over to the other girls who were avoiding her eye. Ophelia grabbed her bag and headed towards the library.

When Ophelia entered the library she saw Severus in a dark corner. Severus still hasn't spoken to her since what had happened last time and he never did reply to her letter. Ophelia sat down and took out a piece of parchment; she wrote a small note to Severus, asking him to meet her in the room of requirement at midnight. Ophelia folded it and sent it floating over to where Severus was sitting with her wand. Ophelia didn't turn around to see if he read it, she didn't want to give herself away too fast. She just hoped that he would show up later tonight.

After an hour Ophelia saw Sirius walk in the library, he appeared to be looking for her. When he found her he sat down next to her. He turned so he was facing her placing a leg on each side of the chair he was on and he moved closer and put his arms around her. Ophelia moved but Sirius didn't budge.

'Ophelia, what's wrong?' Sirius asked. Ophelia kept writing her homework ignoring Sirius. Over in a dark corner of the library Severus moved from where he was sitting to listen to Ophelia and Sirius' conversation.

'What have I done?' Sirius asked seriously.

Ophelia stopped writing but held her quill poised. 'What were you doing to Severus?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius shrugged as though what had happened didn't matter. 'We didn't hurt him,' Sirius said.

Ophelia shook her head in disbelief. 'Yes you did Sirius, you hurt him emotionally, you humiliated him in front of everyone,' Ophelia said. Sirius didn't say anything.

'How would you have felt if that were you?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius shrugged again. 'As if that would happen to me,' said Sirius haughtily.

Ophelia's patience with Sirius didn't improve.

'Sirius, you humiliated him,' Ophelia repeated.

Sirius sighed lightly. 'I know you already said that,' he said.

Ophelia went back to writing her homework. After a few moments Sirius started kissing Ophelia's neck. Ophelia moved her head. 'Sirius, stop that,' she said.

Sirius looked Ophelia over. 'What you did to James wasn't very nice either' he said.

Ophelia looked at him in surprise. 'It's less than he deserved,' Ophelia said stiffly.

Sirius just shrugged and held on the Ophelia tighter. He moved closer and kissed her neck. Ophelia moved her head away again. 'You know you can't resist me,' Sirius said.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. 'I can resist you Sirius,' Ophelia said. Sirius just murmured nonsense and licked Ophelia's neck.

Ophelia pulled away in surprise, 'Sirius!' she exclaimed.

Sirius grinned at her. 'I want you to apologise to Severus,' Ophelia said seriously.

The library was then filled with Sirius' barking laughed, which echoed around. Ophelia was expecting the librarian to bustle over and shoo them out the door as quickly as possible. 'I don't think so; there is no way I would apologise to _him_.'

Ophelia shook her head in aversion. 'Ok, just promise me you'll leave him alone,' Ophelia said seriously.

Sirius sighed. 'Why, are you still defending him all the time, are you friends with him again?' Sirius asked.

Ophelia shook her head. 'No, I told you, Severus doesn't want to be friends with me anymore, but I don't like that you're picking on him for no reason at all,' Ophelia said.

Sirius kissed Ophelia on the cheek. 'Ok, look, I promise I will try and leave him alone. But if he has a go at me first, don't expect me to take it lying down.'

She thought about it for a moment then nodded. 'I guess I could accept that, for now,' Ophelia said.

Sirius grinned. 'Good, now speaking of lying down...'

Ophelia interrupted. 'I don't think so Sirius. It will happen, but not until I'm ready, Ok?'

Sirius groaned. He moved his hand to the bottom of Ophelia's top; he lifted it slightly and rubbed her stomach. Ophelia pushed his hand away. 'Sirius, stop it.'

Sirius nodded and kissed Ophelia tenderly.

After a few moments, Severus retrieved his things and walked past them. Sirius broke away from Ophelia and made to get up. Ophelia grabbed the front of Sirius' robe and pulled him back down. 'What did I say,' said Ophelia warningly. 'Leave him alone.'

Sirius and Severus' glared at each other as Severus walked past, 'Got something to say Snivellus?' Sirius asked.

Severus turned around and glared at Sirius. 'As if there is anything I could possibly have to say to you,' he said vituperatively.

Sirius took out his wand and made to point it at Severus, Ophelia grabbed Sirius wrist, 'Stop it,' Ophelia said worryingly.

Sirius out his arm down and Severus walked out of the library. Sirius looked at her and took a deep breath, 'Sorry,' he said inaudibly. Ophelia shook her head and went back to her homework as Sirius put his arms back around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

* * *

At midnight Ophelia sat inside the room of requirement, she kept checking her watch. After ten minutes, Ophelia started to worry. She looked at her watch again, maybe it's fast, she thought. After another ten minutes Ophelia was going to leave, when she stood up the door opened and Severus walked in. He closed the door behind him and faced Ophelia.

'I thought you weren't coming,' Ophelia said.

Severus shrugged, 'I wasn't going to, but I have nothing better to do,' he said.

Ophelia fiddled with her fingers, 'Severus, I'm sorry about Sirius,' she said quietly.

Severus dismissed it. 'You can't help his idiotic behaviour,' Severus said darkly.

Ophelia smiled weakly. Ophelia walked over to the sofa and sat down, she patted the sit next to her as a sign for Severus to sit down. After a few seconds of silent deliberation he walked over and sat next to her.

'So, how are things?' Ophelia asked.

Severus shrugged. 'It's been better,' he said mysteriously. Ophelia looked at him, his facial expression was unfathomable.

Ophelia looked around and tried to think about something to say, she looked at Severus, he looked bored. 'Can we be friends again?' Ophelia asked optimistically. Severus looked into her blue eyes; he looked like he was searching them.

'What about what happened last time?' Severus asked.

Ophelia looked back into his black eyes. 'I told you, I didn't say anything to Sirius,' Ophelia said assertively. Severus looked away at hearing Sirius' name as though it burned him.

'I would like us to be friends again, but this time, it must stay a complete secret between us,' Severus said solemnly.

It went quiet as Ophelia registered his words. 'It will say a secret. We could always just meet here,' Ophelia suggested.

Severus nodded his head in agreement.

She smiled and decided to change the subject while she was ahead. 'Are you going home for the summer holidays?' Ophelia asked.

Severus nodded. 'Yes, my mother wrote asking me to come home,' he said acrimoniously.

Ophelia felt confused. 'Is that a bad thing?' Ophelia asked.

Severus snorted. 'You don't know my parents like I do,' Severus declared.

Ophelia moved closer to Severus, he looked at her but didn't move away. 'Can you tell me about it?' she asked curiously.

Severus looked at her, 'Why would you want to know that?' he asked guardedly.

Ophelia blushed slightly 'I don't know… well, last time when we were friends, we never talked about anything personal. And I thought maybe this time we could really get to know each other,' Ophelia said truthfully. Severus considered her statement then agreed.

Severus took a deep breath and told Ophelia his story. 'I had a bad childhood, and not much has improved. My father, Tobias, is a horrible man and my mother, Eileen, is bullied mercilessly by him and she doesn't do anything about it,' Severus told her.

Ophelia just nodded as Severus spoke. 'Is you father a wizard?' Ophelia asked.

Severus shook his head. 'No, he's a muggle,' he spat.

'What about your mother?' Ophelia asked.

'She's a witch,' Severus replied.

Ophelia nodded. 'So you're a half-blood?' Ophelia asked. Severus didn't say anything but nodded.

Ophelia stretched out her arm to touch Severus but he got up and walked away from her. She put her arm down and frowned. 'I'm a half-blood too,' said Ophelia, continuing the conversation.

Severus kept his back to her. 'So, why didn't your mother leave? She was a witch,' Ophelia asked.

'I think my father must have threatened her,' he said shrugging faintly. Ophelia couldn't think of anything else to say or ask.

Severus continued his story about his family and childhood. 'My father used to shout and beat my mother. Even if I was around it would go on,' Severus said. Ophelia looked over at him.

'Did your father ever hit you?' Ophelia asked.

Severus nodded but didn't say anything. Ophelia stood up and walked over to Severus. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around at her touch. She looked into his black eyes. 'Can I hug you?' Ophelia asked.

Severus' face contorted in anger and he stormed away from her, 'I don't need pity from you,' he said nastily.

Ophelia felt taken aback, his words stung her. 'I wasn't giving you pity,' Ophelia said heatedly.

Ophelia walked to the door and made to leave. She got the door half-way open when a hand pushed the door closed again and a hand grasped her arm. 'Please, don't leave,' Severus said indistinctly.

Ophelia turned and faced Severus. She moved closer to him and put her arms around him. She placed her hands on his back, pulled him close and hugged him. She felt Severus hesitate to touch her, after a few seconds she felt him put his hands on her gently.

She felt one of Severus' hand stroke her hair. Ophelia's body stiffened, Severus noticed and let go of her. He walked away from her slowly. 'Sorry,' he said delicately.

Ophelia shook her head. 'What for? You didn't do anything wrong,' she said.

Severus sat down on the sofa again and Ophelia walked over and joined him. 'Tell me about your family,' he said.

Ophelia raised her eyebrows. 'You want to know about me?' she asked.

Severus nodded. 'You asked about me and I told you,' he said.

Ophelia nodded her head. She supposed that was fair. 'Like I said before, I'm a half-blood as well. My mother is a witch and my father is a muggle, like your family,' she said. Severus just nodded.

Ophelia continued, 'My mother, Rosa, went to this school as well. She wasn't in Gryffindor though; I think she told me she was in Ravenclaw. My father, William, works as an electrician. I have a sister as well, her name's Kathryn, she's younger than me,' she said.

Severus watched her as she spoke. 'Is your sister a witch as well?' he asked. Ophelia nodded her head.

'Yeah, she is. She attends here, now. You haven't seen her around?' Ophelia asked.

Severus looked at her in surprise. 'I didn't even know you had a sister. And I've never seen you with anyone in another year,' he replied.

Ophelia nodded. 'She isn't in Gryffindor; she went to Hufflepuff. She almost my height now, she has long brown hair and brown eyes, like my father. I got my mother's features,' Ophelia said.

Severus still had a look of surprise. 'It's odd for everyone in the same family all being in different houses,' he said. Ophelia shrugged, 'Maybe, was your mother a Slytherin as well?' Ophelia asked. Severus nodded.

Ophelia looked at her watch; it was nearly three-thirty in the morning. Ophelia gasped, she looked at Severus. 'Do you realise what time it is?' she asked. Severus shook his head. 'It's three-thirty,' she informed him.

Severus nodded. Ophelia stood up and walked over to the door, Severus followed her. Ophelia turned and looked at him. 'Lily told me you and her aren't friends anymore, is that correct?' she asked.

Severus nodded. Ophelia nodded her understanding. 'So, we're friends, right?' she asked making sure. Severus nodded again. Ophelia smiled, she kissed Severus on the cheek. 'Good, goodnight Severus,' she said.

Ophelia left the room and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, when she entered Sirius was in there talking with Remus. Ophelia walked over, their conversation seemed to cease. 'Did I interrupt?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius put his arm around her and smiled. 'No you didn't, we were just talking about the exams,' he said casually. Ophelia looked at Remus. He smiled faintly at her, and she returned it. He looked tired and pale. Ophelia started to feel bad for the way she had spoken to him with the whole Severus incident. After a moment Remus excused himself and went upstairs.

Ophelia frowned. 'Why are you still up?' she asked Sirius.

Sirius grinned even more. 'I could ask you the same thing. You've been gone all night, even Lily didn't know where you had gone to. She was looking for you earlier,' Sirius said.

She frowned even more. 'But she was asleep when I left, it was just before midnight,' Ophelia said.

Sirius nodded his head. 'Yeah I know, she woke up and came down asking if anybody had seen you,' he said. Ophelia shrugged, she'll straighten it out in the morning. Ophelia stood up and walked over to the stairs.

Sirius grabbed her arm. 'Going to sleep already?' he asked.

Ophelia nodded. 'Yes, I am tired,' she said.

'Can I join you?' he asked innocently, grinning mischievously.

Ophelia smiled back at him, 'Maybe,' she said teasingly.

Sirius bent down and kissed her neck and groaned slightly. 'It's almost the summer holidays, I think it's time we got closer,' he said seductively.

Ophelia felt her knees go weak at his voice. She looked up the stairs. 'How about we sleep in your bed?' she asked.

Sirius grinned, took her hand and led her to his dormitory. 'Am I going to get lucky?' Sirius asked hopefully.

Ophelia grinned and shook her head. 'No, but I will stay the night with you, since you asked so nicely,' she said winking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Ophelia returned home for the summer holidays, she went up to her room. Ophelia looked out, she was glad to be back this time. Her friendships with Lily and Severus were going well. Sirius had calmed down in their relationship. Sirius was surprised by what she named her owl though. She didn't realise that he was related to Bellatrix, she just thought the surname was common. Ophelia shrugged and sighed. Sirius went home for the holidays too, she hoped he was alright. On the train ride back he seemed depressed. He said he would write to her as soon as he could.

During most of the holidays Ophelia spent it with her sister and Lily. Lily hadn't met her sister before either. Ophelia got a letter from Sirius at the beginning of the last week of the holidays. There was an address written on the parchment and the words: _Ophelia, come over as soon as possible, Love Sirius._ Ophelia re-read it a few times. She had never heard of that address, let alone been there. It was in London though.

Ophelia asked her parents if she could go to Sirius' place and they agreed, as long as she kept in contact often so that they knew she was safe. Her mother dropped her off at the apartment. Ophelia walked up the stairs until she came to number twenty-one. Ophelia knocked on the door, Sirius answered it. The site of him took Ophelia's breath away.

He was wearing black jeans and an open white collared shirt. She looked at his chest and thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She only just noticed how good his body was. His chest and arms were musclier and pale; she thought he must have got out of the shower, because his hair was wet. Ophelia felt the heat in her cheeks rise just by looking at Sirius.

Sirius stood back a little, 'Well, do you plan on coming in or standing there drooling at me?' he asked grinning.

Ophelia rolled her eyes at him and entered the apartment. She looked around. It was nicely decorated; there were a few paintings on the wall. The walls were all painted white. There was a two-seat sofa and a couple of armchairs and there was a small TV on a stand. Ophelia was surprised that he knew what a TV was; all floors were carpeted as well. In the same room at the other end there was a dining table and five chairs. A few feet away was the door that led into the kitchen. Ophelia walked into the middle of the room and looked at Sirius.

'This is your place?' she asked astounded.

Sirius grinned and nodded. 'Yeah, this place is all mine. I bought it at the beginning of the summer holidays,' he said nonchalantly.

Ophelia walked over to where there were some photographs. All the people in the pictures were moving. There was a few of him and the other three marauders, there was also one of Sirius and a younger boy that looked like him, Ophelia thought it was probably his brother, there was also a picture near the back of him with a girl but Ophelia didn't question it.

Ophelia picked up the picture of Sirius and his brother. She looked at it for a while, Sirius walked over, he snorted, 'My stupid brother,' Sirius muttered.

She peered over at Sirius. 'What's his name?' she asked.

Sirius returned a look, his face in slight surprise. 'His name's Regulus,' Sirius said.

Ophelia nodded. 'Does he attend Hogwarts now?' she asked.

Sirius nodded too. 'Yeah, haven't you seen him? He's in Slytherin. His fourteen, two years younger than me,' Sirius said.

She didn't ask anything else about Regulus; he looked like Sirius but not as handsome for some reason. Ophelia just realised where she had seen him before, he was the Slytherin Seeker in Quidditch. She didn't understand why she hadn't made that connection between them as well.

'Where did you get the money for it?' she asked.

'I got it from an uncle, he's been disowned because of it though,' Sirius said.

Ophelia frowned, 'What do you mean?' she asked.

Sirius smirked, 'My family are all proud to be pure-blood, you know that. And because I left and denied my heritage my parents blasted me off the family-tree, and they did it to my uncle because he gave me the money,' Sirius then decided to change subject, 'let me show you bedroom,' he said lovingly. Sirius walked over and took Ophelia's hand and led her into the bedroom.

When they entered Ophelia noticed the walls in this room were white as well. She looked at the bed. It was a huge king-size bed. All the sheets were black. Sirius led her over to the bed, he put his arms around her and kissed her possessively on the lips, Ophelia returned the kiss. Ophelia put her hands on Sirius' chest and felt the muscles beneath. She felt Sirius' hand go up her shirt; she felt them slid up and down her back. He took his hands out and went to unbutton her top, Ophelia moved away, 'No Sirius,' she said anxiously.

Sirius sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair. 'Why? What's wrong?' he asked.

Ophelia leaned against a wall. 'I'm not ready,' she said.

Sirius walked over to her and stroked her hair. 'We've been together for a year, and you're still not ready,' he said in incredulity.

'Well if you didn't try to force me all the time, maybe it would have happened already,' she said petulantly, her face going a little pink.

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise, 'I haven't been forcing you to do anything,' he said.

She said nothing and Sirius sighed again. 'Look, I just thought you'd be interested in sex by now,' Sirius kissed her cheek tenderly. 'I'm sorry,' he said. Ophelia looked up into his grey eyes, she smiled faintly.

* * *

The next morning Ophelia had awoken in Sirius' bed, it was extremely comfortable. She saw an owl sitting on the window sill patiently. Ophelia looked down at the bed and saw Sirius sleeping, snoring slightly with his mouth opened. Ophelia grinned, he looked so cute. Ophelia got up and walked over to the owl. She noticed it was an official Hogwarts owl. She untied two letters from the owl, one for Sirius and one was hers. She realised it must be their O.W.L results.

Ophelia tapped Sirius gently; he just groaned and rolled over. Ophelia poked him hard in the back. He stirred 'What the hell...' he started. He looked up into Ophelia's giggling face.

Sirius grinned, 'What was that for?' he asked. Ophelia handed him his letter from Hogwarts. 'It's from school, I think it's our O.W.L results,' she said.

Sirius took his and opened it without hesitation. He read it and grinned broadly. 'No problem,' Ophelia looked over at his letter. His got an 'O' in every exam, but then again she wasn't surprised. 'I hate that you don't study and yet you achieved that,' Ophelia said exasperated.

Sirius lay back down on the bed and put his hands behind his head and sighed. 'I'm just brilliant, I'm sure James got the same,' he assumed. Ophelia opened her letter and read it quickly, she was about to put it away until Sirius scratched it out of her hands.

He sat up and read it as Ophelia tried to get it back from him. 'What are you worried about? Ancient Runes "E", Arithmancy "O", Astronomy "E", Care of Magical Creatures "E", Charms "O", Defence Against the Dark Arts "O", Herbology "O", History of Magic "O", Muggle Studies "O", Potions "O" and Transfiguration "O",' Sirius said out loud.

Sirius folded the paper and put it on the bedside table; he laid back down facing Ophelia. He pulled Ophelia down flat on her back. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned on Ophelia slightly. He pushed a few loose strands of hair off her face and bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Ophelia smiled and put her arms around him. She ran her fingers through his hair, she loved how soft and silky it felt. Sirius moved his head and kissed her neck, he kept a hand on the back of her neck.

Ophelia moved one hand on Sirius' shoulder and pushed back a little. 'Sirius, no sex,' she said firmly.

Sirius chuckled; she could feel his warm breath on her neck. 'I know, I know, no sex. I just want to feel you, and kiss you,' he said intensely. Ophelia relaxed and put her arms back around Sirius' neck. She enjoyed feeling his body on hers.

* * *

The thirty-first of August was Ophelia's birthday; she wasn't expecting anything from Sirius. They both got their school things three days ago. Sirius acted like such a gentleman, he carried her thing, brought her some things. Ophelia wondered if he had an alternative motive. On the day of her birthday Sirius made her breakfast in bed and sang his own personal birthday song to her. It made her blush like crazy.

Sirius took her out the afternoon of her birthday, maybe because they were going back to school the next day. When they got back to the apartment, everything was really dark. Sirius held her hand and escorted her up the stairs. When they entered the apartment and turned on the light, Ophelia heard shouts of surprise! Ophelia stepped back in amazement. Ophelia looked around; Sirius invited Lily, James, Remus and Peter. Ophelia smiled and ran over to Lily and hugged her firmly.

The party consisted of partying, dancing and some drinks. Ophelia was surprised with the drinks. 'Sirius, where did you get the Firewhiskey?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius winked at her. 'I have my ways darling,' he said cheekily.

All Ophelia could do was smile. Lily leaned into her. 'I can't believe you give into him,' she whispered in her ear. Ophelia looked at Lily.

'I do not,' Ophelia said. Lily gave her a sceptical look, but didn't say anything.

Ophelia danced with Sirius a lot, and most of the night James spent his time trying to get close to Lily. Near the end of the night Sirius declared that it was present time. Ophelia opened one of the present saw it was a collection of books, Ophelia read the card and saw it was from Remus and Peter. She thanked them both. Remus smiled at her faintly, but said nothing. Ophelia opened another one, it was a bunch of Bernie Botts every flavour beans and chocolate frogs. Ophelia smiled and looked at James. 'Thank you,' she said. James grinned.

Ophelia opened the present from Lily, it was perfume. Ophelia opened it and smelt it, it smelt beautiful. Ophelia walked over to Lily and hugged her. 'Thanks Lily,' she said.

Lily smiled back. 'You have to promise to use it though,' Lily said seriously.

Ophelia nodded. 'Of course I will use it,' she said.

Sirius walked over to Ophelia and handed her his present. Ophelia took it and looked up at Sirius who was grinning ear to ear. Ophelia smiled and opened the small silver box. It was a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

Ophelia gasped slightly, she took it out of the box and opened the locket. She grinned; there was a picture of Sirius in one side and the words "I Love You" in the other. Lily walked over, she made the same noise. Sirius walked over and took it from Ophelia and stood behind her and put it around her neck gently.

Afterwards he stood back in front of Ophelia. 'Like it?' he asked. Ophelia nodded, she reached up and kissed Sirius on the lips, 'I love it, thank you,' she said. James made a noise when they kissed, 'Spare us,' he said. Ophelia just grinned and Sirius chuckled.

When the night had ended and everyone had gone home, Ophelia and Sirius spent most of their time making out in the bedroom. When Ophelia thought Sirius was getting a little touchy-feely, she pushed him off gently. 'I think that will do. I may be ready to go a bit further soon, I think,' she said.

Sirius grinned. 'I'm looking forward to it. We have to get up early tomorrow, better get some sleep,' he said. Ophelia nodded and gave Sirius another kiss; she then settled into his arms and went to sleep, back to Hogwarts tomorrow for the start of their sixth year.

* * *

When Sirius and Ophelia went to platform nine and three quarters Ophelia looked around, when she spotted Lily she waved at her to come over. Lily walked over and hugged Ophelia, when they separated Sirius groaned. 'What, don't I get a hug too?' Sirius asked.

Lily smirked. 'I don't think so, Sirius,' Lily said.

Ophelia smiled as she looked at Sirius but he was now staring at something else. Ophelia looked past him and saw that it was Severus he was staring at. Sirius was about to move in that direction but Ophelia grabbed his shirt, her smile fading. 'Sirius, what did I say?' Ophelia asked. Sirius sighed restlessly, he didn't say anything but he continued to glare at Severus.

Ophelia convinced Lily to join them in a compartment. Lily and Ophelia sat opposite each other next to the window. Sirius sat next to Ophelia and James sat next to Lily, she made a face at Ophelia. Remus sat next to Sirius and Peter next to James, both next to the door as well. Sirius sat with his arm around Ophelia the whole time.

Half-way to Hogwarts and James seemed to get impatient. He moved closer to Lily, but this did not go unnoticed, 'James, get lost,' she said in forced politeness.

'Aw, come on Lily. Just one date, please,' he asked pleadingly for the hundreth time.

Lily shook her head, 'How many times do I have to tell you Potter, I am not interested,' she said firmly.

Everyone else in the compartment watch James and Lily vivaciously. All Sirius could do was grin like an idiot. After five minutes, Lily had had enough; she stood up and walked over to the compartment door. 'Sorry Ophelia, I'll see you at the feast,' she said. Ophelia just smiled and nodded thoughtfully. Lily walked out and went to the other girls.

Near Hogwarts Sirius excused himself to the toilet, but after fifteen minutes he still hadn't returned. Suddenly Ophelia and the others heard a huge thud then a commotion. All of them got up and hurried towards the commotion. When they reached the compartment that the sounds came from, Ophelia rushed to the front of the crowd, she saw Sirius in an empty compartment with Severus. Sirius had Severus pinned against the wall, and Sirius had his knee in his back. Severus' chest and face were squashed against the window.

Ophelia opened the door and rushed in. 'Sirius, what the hell are you doing? Let him go,' she demanded.

Sirius didn't seem to hear her. 'You're a piece of shit, Snivellus,' Sirius said viciously.

'Sirius!' Ophelia yelled.

Sirius turned his head. 'What?

Ophelia was furious. 'Let him go,' she said loudly.

Sirius gave Severus one last hard squeeze against the wall and he let go and walked to the door. 'By the way Snivellus, wash your hair,' he said maliciously.

Outside the compartment James and Remus were getting the crowd to thin, Sirius walked out of the compartment and went back to the one they were in. When everyone had left, Ophelia was still standing in the compartment; Severus had sat down and kept his gaze out the window.

Ophelia took a deep breath. 'Severus, what happened?' she asked.

'Your boyfriend walked past and couldn't help himself,' Severus said bitterly. Ophelia stared at him. 'But you didn't help the situation though did you?' she said.

Severus kept his gaze out the window. 'Get out,' he said warningly.

Ophelia frowned. 'But...'

'Get out,' Severus yelled interrupting her. Ophelia felt tears come to her eyes, she obeyed and left quickly.

Ophelia went back to the compartment; everyone was back in there sitting down. 'Sirius, what the hell do you think you were doing?' Ophelia asked outraged.

'Do we have to discuss this here?' he asked.

Ophelia looked at him in disbelief. 'You can act like you did back there in front of everyone, but you can't talk about your actions in front of me and your friends,' Ophelia said livid. Sirius got up and walked out of the compartment.

Ophelia didn't see Sirius until later that night in the common room, everyone had gone to bed. Ophelia walked over and sat next to Sirius. 'Can we talk without arguing?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius nodded. 'Where were you?' Ophelia asked gently.

'Just went for a walk,' he replied.

'But you didn't come to the feast either,' Ophelia stated.

Sirius nodded again. 'I didn't feel like it. I regret it now though, I'm hungry,' he said.

Sirius got up and walked towards the stairs. 'I thought we were going to talk,' Ophelia said. Sirius turned around, 'We are, but give me a second. We need food,' he said.

Ophelia frowned. 'How are you going to get it?' she asked, but Sirius had already gone upstairs.

When he came back down he was holding a large cloak, it looked like liquid. Ophelia looked back at Sirius, 'What is that?' she asked.

Sirius grinned broadly. 'It's an invisibility cloak,' he said.

Ophelia looked at him in surprise. 'Is it yours?' she asked.

Sirius shook his head. 'Nah, it belongs to James. He inherited it from his father,' Sirius said. Ophelia nodded, 'And what to you plan on doing with it?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius kept grinning. 'I plan on us wearing it down to the kitchens,' he said.

'What if we get caught?' Ophelia asked. Sirius took an old looking piece of parchment out of his pocket. 'What is that?' Ophelia asked. 'This is the Marauder's Map,' Sirius said.

Ophelia frowned. 'The what?' she asked.

Sirius walked over to Ophelia and took out his wand; he pointed it at the parchment and said. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

Ink suddenly started to spread of the parchment. 'This is a map of Hogwarts,' Ophelia said.

Sirius grinned. 'Yeah, James, Remus, Peter and I wrote it,' Sirius said. Ophelia smiled, but then frowned, 'So what's with the names, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?' she asked.

'Well, we couldn't use our real names, cause then everyone would know it was us that made it,' Sirius said.

'Do the nicknames or whatever mean something?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius shook his head. 'Nah, just stupid names we came up with,' he said casually. Ophelia nodded, but for some reason didn't believe him.

Sirius put the cloak around them both and they left the common room and walked down to the kitchens. 'Are you allowed to use the cloak? And do you know where you're going?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius nodded. 'Yes and yes,' he replied.

They reached a painting and Sirius tickled the pear. Ophelia giggled. Sirius grinned. 'Stop it or you'll be next,' he threatened jokingly. Ophelia winked at him. 'Promise?' she said.

When they entered the kitchen, Ophelia looked around. The kitchen was dominated by long rows of tables and a damp air drifts through the room. Ophelia watched as house-elves rushed around carrying food, pans, and other equipment. Along one side of the room was a long table ware house-elves were washing up dishes and preparing food. Ophelia looked at the floor and saw mismatched pieces of crockery and utensils were either scattered on the floor or piled up in the corners. Ophelia looked at the other end of the room and saw a large brick-wall fire place, she watched as the steam from it rose up to the ceiling.

As soon as they walked in many house-elves rushed over. 'Masters, how can we help?' one of them asked.

Sirius grinned and rubbed his hands together. 'We need some food to take to the common room,' Sirius said clearly. 'What food would master like?' a house-elf asked.

Sirius thought for a moment. 'How about some mash potato, and some chicken and bread and pumpkin juice and maybe some chocolate,' Sirius said. Ophelia looked at Sirius and raised her eyebrows; Sirius noticed and looked back at her. 'What?' he asked innocently.

Ophelia shook her head. 'Nothing,' she replied.

Sirius and Ophelia carried the food and drink back up to the common room. Ophelia held the pumpkin juice and the map while Sirius carried the rest. She couldn't believe that they made something so vast. When they entered the common room Sirius moved the table with his wand to near the fireplace.

They sat down and Sirius immediately starting shoving food down his throat. 'Sirius, I think you should slow down,' Ophelia said. Sirius grinned but kept eating.

After a while Ophelia became annoyed. 'Ok, Sirius, stop avoiding this. I want to know what happened on the train with Severus and no lying,' Ophelia said seriously.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. 'Does it really matter?' he asked irritated.

Ophelia gave him the, you're-not-getting-out-of-this-look. Sirius sighed. 'It was nothing,'

Ophelia gave him another look. 'OK, ok. I walked past his compartment and he gave me a dirty look, so I went in there and I kind of hit him in the stomach then he yelped loudly, then I pinned him against the wall, and then you came in yelling at me,' Sirius said.

Ophelia looked at him. 'You should have just ignored him,' Ophelia said. Sirius sighed again. 'I know, and I'm sorry, I know I said I would try to stay away from him, but I can't help it,' Sirius said exasperated.

Ophelia shrugged. 'Alright, just don't do it again,' Ophelia said.

Sirius grinned cheekily at her, 'I'll try,' Sirius moved closer to her, 'Can I join you in bed?' he asked.

Ophelia grinned back. 'You can't come in to the girls' dormitory,' Ophelia said.

Sirius grinned. 'I know, why would they think that girls can be trusted more than boys,' he said.

'Well, maybe they thought of people like you and decided it was all the girls' best interests,' Ophelia said smiling.

Sirius eyed her. 'You're going to pay for that,' he said.

Sirius got up and chased Ophelia around the common room; once he caught her he took her up to his dormitory and laid her on the bed, and started tickling her mercilessly. Ophelia leaned up once he had stopped. 'Sirius, you know you're not getting lucky this time either,' Ophelia said breathlessly once Sirius had stopped tickling her.

Sirius sighed and grinned slightly. 'Yes, but I think I already knew that,' he said disappointedly.

Ophelia leaned up and kissed him passionately, when she pulled away she looked into his grey eyes, 'I promise it will happen soon,' she said. Sirius couldn't wait.

* * *

A week before the Christmas holidays Ophelia wondered around the castle looking for Sirius. After a while she past the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, she heard moaning. Ophelia was curious; she moved closer to the door and listened for a moment. She could hear a girl and a guy moaning. After a few seconds Ophelia started to feel guilty.

She was about to move away when she heard Sirius' voice, 'Oh baby, you're so tight. Feel so good.'

Ophelia couldn't get her head around it for a moment. She pushed the classroom door open, not even locked and no silencing charm.

Ophelia gasped loudly, Sirius had a girl against the wall, with her legs around him. The girl's shirt was open and her bra had been taken off and Sirius had her skirt pushed onto her stomach. And Sirius was holding her hips, he still had his pants on, they were just undone.

She could see the sweat glistening on Sirius body and his muscles contracting. Both Sirius and the girl, whom Ophelia did not recognise, moaned together in unison and she held onto Sirius' body tightly, as though not wanting to let go or slip down the wall. Ophelia felt a cold numbing sensation run through her while taking in the scene before her.

When he saw her, he stopped and he put the other girl down. Hot tears ran down Ophelia's face as she ran out of the classroom quickly. Sirius did up his pants and followed, but by the time Sirius reached the corridor Ophelia was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **This chapter contains consensual, and maybe graphic, sexual content. Dont like? Then dont read. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Four

Ophelia ran to the one place that she knew Sirius wouldn't find her, the room of requirement. When she entered Severus was in there. Ophelia was surprised that it opened for her when Severus was in there, but perhaps he was just the person she needed. Severus was reading, he put his book down and walked over to Ophelia, whose face was wet with tears.

Severus stood right in front of her. 'What's wrong,' he asked quietly. Ophelia didn't look at Severus and she didn't answer his question.

Severus put his fingers on her chin and lifted her head. 'Look at me,' he said caringly.

Ophelia was surprised by his tone of voice; she looked up into his black eyes. He looked worried. 'What happened?' Severus repeated.

More tears fell from Ophelia's eyes. 'Sirius cheated on me,' she said inaudibly. 'I just caught him with someone else.'

Ophelia looked away, she felt like a fool. Severus just continued to stare at her; he didn't know what to say to that. Severus lifted his hand and stroked one of Ophelia's wet cheeks. When Ophelia looked up at him surprise, he seemed to realise what he was doing, he stopped and walked away.

She wiped her face dry with the sleeve of her robes and she opened her mouth and was going to tell him not to stop, but she thought he might laugh at her. Ophelia looked at Severus curiously. 'Severus, are you a virgin?' she asked slowly.

Severus looked astounded. 'I don't think that's any of your business,' Severus said unkindly.

Ophelia felt more tears come. 'I didn't mean to offend you,' Ophelia said looking at him. 'I was just asking.'

Severus nodded. 'Is that supposed to be a trick question?' he asked next.

Ophelia smiled slightly. 'No, it wasn't, I actually want to know.' She then walked over to Severus. She looked him up and down. 'What are you doing?' he asked suspiciously.

Ophelia shrugged slightly. 'I was wondering if we could...' Ophelia trailed off, she moved closer to Severus and stroked his robe.

Severus realised what she meant. 'No, I won't help with your revenge,' Severus said.

Severus grabbed his stuff and walked towards the door, Ophelia felt like she couldn't move. 'Please that's not what I meant. I don't just want revenge,' Ophelia said weeping.

Severus opened the door; he hesitated for a moment before slamming it shut. 'What else would it be about? You hate what he's done and you want to get back at him.' Severus asked frustrated.

It went quiet. Ophelia looked around slightly before looking at Severus again. 'I don't know.' She said shrugging. 'Maybe I do want revenge in a way but it's not just that. I thought we were friends.'

Severus nodded. 'We are,' he said quietly.

Ophelia stood even closer to him. 'I do like you Severus, despite what you might think,' Ophelia said.

'Yeah right,' Severus said disbelieving.

Ophelia moved closer still, her body was centimetres away from Severus'. Ophelia kept her eyes on him. 'I can no longer trust Sirius, and I'm ready to have sex and I want to do it with someone I trust,' Ophelia said.

Severus looked at Ophelia in disbelief but he didn't move away. 'I thought we were just friends?' Severus asked.

Ophelia nodded. 'We are friends, but I trust you and I've decided I don't want to give Sirius my virginity and I… want to give it to you,' Ophelia said.

Severus frowned at Ophelia. 'Why? I... don't like... you in... _that_ way,' Severus stammered.

But Ophelia just smiled. 'I know, I don't really like you in that way either, but I do like you,' Ophelia said honestly. Severus didn't know what to say.

Ophelia hesitated, she was about to say something when a queen sized bed appeared in the middle of the room. Ophelia smiled. 'I'm not the only one thinking about it then,' she said.

Severus rolled his eyes, Ophelia just smiled. Ophelia thought about it for a moment, then stood on her tippy toes and kissed Severus gently on the lips. Ophelia was surprised how soft his lips were. He didn't kiss back though. Ophelia kept her eyes open and kept them focused on Severus'. When Ophelia pulled away, she did notice that he didn't kiss her back.

Ophelia moved away from Severus. Severus shook himself out of his daze and walked over to Ophelia, he took her arm. 'I didn't mean that, I was just surprised,' he said hastily.

Ophelia just smiled, she felt embarrassed. Severus bent down slowly; he hesitated, and then kissed Ophelia. Ophelia smiled and kissed him back. She put her hands on either arm, and eventually she felt his hands on her hips.

When they broke apart, Ophelia and Severus both looked a little flushed. Ophelia suddenly felt nervous to touch Severus again. Severus moved down and kissed Ophelia tentatively. Ophelia kissed back and she found it felt wonderful.

'What about Lily?' she asked suddenly.

Severus looked back at her in surprise. 'What are you talking about?'

'Well, I know you like her.'

Severus looked at her seriously and tilted his head slightly. 'This has nothing to do with Lily.'

Ophelia nodded slowly. 'Ok, so what about us? Will we remain friends after this?'

'Of course, besides, we both like other people.'

Ophelia moved her body closer to Severus'. 'So, are we really going to do this?'

'What about Black?' he asked ignoring her question.

Ophelia shrugged. 'I don't know, he hurt me, I can't trust him.'

Severus snorted. 'I could have told you that.'

'I was on the verge of sleeping with him but now I don't think I want him to be my first. I want it to be someone I trust.'

Severus' eyebrows rose a little. 'You trust me?'

Ophelia nodded. Severus walked over to her and caressed her cheek gently. Ophelia closed her eyes at his touch. Severus bent down and kissed her neck. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, 'Keep your eyes open.'

Ophelia immediately obeyed. His voice was strong, deep and commanding. She felt like she couldn't resist. A wonderful shiver ran down her spine. She tentatively put her hand on his chest and looked into his face. He wasn't at all handsome or haughty like Sirius but she did find him attractive in his own way.

Ophelia tilted her head slightly and considered Severus, then blinked slowly. The height, the black hair, the strong hands, the pale skin, strong builds, except Sirius was musclier and Severus was lean.

In many ways, Severus resembled Sirius. Yet the composition was wrong. No perfection in the nose, mouth or cheeks. It was as if nature had created twins and laughed as it tipped the balance in favour of Sirius while depriving Severus of whatever it took to please the senses.

Still, Ophelia thought Severus was still beautiful and she was aware of his intelligent nature. Severus moved closer and kissed Ophelia and she responded causing Severus to deepen the kiss.

Ophelia moved her hands to the top of Severus' shirt and she tugged at it slightly. Severus broke the kiss and removed her hands away gently. 'You first,' he said quietly.

Ophelia smiled cheekily. 'Why? Are you shy?'

Severus said nothing. Ophelia decided to let it go and she began to unbutton her shirt. Half-way down Severus stopped her. 'Let me do it,' he said softly.

Ophelia put her arms by her side and Severus gently and sometimes he fumbled while unbuttoning her shirt. Ophelia thought it was adorable. Severus seemed to flush slightly and Ophelia smiled as she watched him. Severus let her shirt go and it fell gracefully to the ground.

Ophelia was wearing a black silk bra underneath. She saw Severus' eyes wonder to her chest, he seemed to growl slightly. 'Now you,' Ophelia said quietly while unbuttoning his white shirt. He kept his eyes on the floor as she did. Ophelia threw the white shirt to the floor and studied the guy before her. His chest completely exposed and Ophelia realised he was at least a little different to Sirius, it made her feel a little relieved.

He was very pale and lean and Ophelia felt turned on. She moved forwards and kissed his chest. She felt Severus' hand move into her hair. He moaned slightly as Ophelia worked her way down to the top of his groin. Severus grabbed upper arms and brought her back up to him. He kissed her fervently. Ophelia loved the sudden passion.

'So, are you really a virgin?' Ophelia asked when the kiss broke.

Severus gave her a sarcastic look. 'Is that another trick question?'

Ophelia then gave him an innocent look. 'No, it's not a trick question.'

'And I thought you were intelligent but then again if you were you wouldn't be going out with Black.'

Ophelia gave him a playful slap on the chest. 'That's not funny.'

He smiled at her faintly. Ophelia wondered if she could get his smile to widen.

'Ok, I am a virgin, just like you.'

Ophelia gave him a full smile. 'You seem to know what you're doing,' Ophelia said kissing him quickly.

'I read things,' was all he said back.

'What kind of things?' Ophelia asked curiously.

'It's my little secret.'

Ophelia wasn't sure if those kinds of secrets were a good thing. It made her wonder if he had any kind of weird sexual fantasies that he might want to carry out. Ophelia then blushed slightly, more out of embarrassment than anything else, mainly because she didn't know what to do next.

But Ophelia was happy that someone knew what they wanted to happen next. Severus took her hand and led her over to the bed. He got onto the bed and he lay down slightly. He propped himself up on his elbows and patted the space next to him. 'Planning to join me?'

Ophelia rolled her eyes and she felt her cheeks burn a little. Ophelia lay on the bed next to him. Severus stroked her hair and then her cheek gently. He growled inaudibly, grabbed Ophelia and pulled her closer to him. Ophelia liked that she was seeing a new side of him.

'Can I take your bra off?' he whispered.

Ophelia nodded. 'Of course you can.'

Severus reached around and expertly unclasped her bra and he threw it to the floor. Severus then pushed her onto her back and he got between her legs quickly. Ophelia just gaped at him in surprise. He smirked. 'I like this position.'

Ophelia giggled. Severus lifted himself up slightly and pulled down Ophelia's pants and underwear together. Ophelia gasped at the sudden hit of cold air around her groin. Severus covered her body with his immediately. 'Sorry, the faster the better,' he said quickly.

Ophelia cocked an eyebrow. 'You just want to get this over with?' she asked, feeling a little hurt.

Severus shook his head rapidly. 'Not what I meant.'

Ophelia just smiled. She lifted her legs a little and pushed the pants and undies off her body completely. Severus was the first person to see her completely naked since her mother when she was little.

'Aren't you going to take the rest of your clothes off?' Ophelia asked blushing.

'Soon,' he whispered.

'Why not now?'

'Soon,' he repeated.

'Are you afraid of what I might think?' she asked softly.

Severus didn't answer her, he rubbed his body against hers gently and he kissed her neck.

'I'm not worried about what you look like, I promise, I really want to do this with you,' she said quietly.

He still ignored her and continued on his kissing mission. 'I thought you trusted me?' Ophelia asked. Severus moved back and looked at Ophelia, his face was slightly pink.

'I do trust you.'

Ophelia smiled mischievously. 'Prove it.'

Severus growled low in his throat and then he sighed. He moved his body and took the rest of his clothes off quickly. Before he could get back on top Ophelia pushed back his shoulders and she looked down. Her eyes searched his body slowly and carefully, she wanted to take it all in and not miss a thing.

His body was pale and lean, and hairless, much to her surprise. Ophelia looked down further, there was sparse hair around his groin but it wasn't much. Ophelia found it incredibly sexy. Then her eyes went to his manhood, he was big. Ophelia wondered for a moment why he kept it hidden away, but then she had to remind herself that he wasn't Sirius.

'Is that going to fit?' Ophelia asked stupidly.

'Yes, it will fit,' Severus replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ophelia blushed but Severus said nothing more and went back to his worshipping of Ophelia's body. He lowered his head and took a hard pink nipple into his mouth. Ophelia moaned faintly as he suckled gently. Ophelia rubbed one hand in Severus' hair. It was oily but Ophelia didn't mind it too much.

He then moved his body down to Ophelia's cunt. Severus rubbed her clit with his thumb. Ophelia yelped from the sudden pleasure. Severus looked at her in surprise. She blushed harder. Severus went back to what he was doing. Ophelia laid her head back on the pillow, she had touched herself down there before but it felt much different with someone else doing it, and it felt wonderful.

Severus slipped on finger inside her body gently. Ophelia squirmed. 'You're already wet for me,' Severus said in a low voice.

After a few moments Severus added another finger. This time Ophelia moaned. After a while Ophelia couldn't stand much more. She lifted her body and grabbed his cock with one hand. She immediately moved her hand up and down his shaft. Severus let out a surprised low hiss. Ophelia just smiled wickedly.

Severus batted her hand away after a short period. He moved his body back onto Ophelia's and kissed her deeply. When the kiss broke Ophelia panted and Severus watched her intensely.

'This may be a lot to ask but…can I take your virgin blood?'

Ophelia felt taken aback. 'What?'

'It could be useful in potions,' he said quietly. 'But you don't have to,' he added quickly seeing the look on Ophelia's face.

Ophelia shrugged slowly. 'I guess it would be alright. What would have to be done?'

Severus reached for his wand and conjured up a medium sized vial. He opened Ophelia's legs and he made a small hole in the mattress to fit the vial snuggle. 'Essentially, I would have to take you fast and hard, then pull out quickly and let the blood flow into the vial. I'm sure if would hurt less if I took you quickly anyway though.'

Ophelia nodded as she listened. 'I guess it would be alright.'

'Really?'

Ophelia nodded. 'Yeah, I trust you.'

Severus smiled fully at her for the first time. Ophelia hoped it was because she trusted him and not because she was allowing him to take her blood.

Severus made sure the vial was stable and he opened Ophelia's legs a little more. He fitted his body to hers and Ophelia inwardly braced herself. She held onto the sides of the bed tightly. Severus moved his hips back then slammed himself into Ophelia's body.

Ophelia grabbed Severus' shoulders and she screamed. Severus kissed her quickly and swallowed the last half of it. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Severus pulled out of her gently and kissed her again softly. He then watched the blood pour out of Ophelia's nether regions and into the vial.

When it was starting to slow down Severus removed the vial and fixed the bed. He sealed it carefully and placed it on the bedside table. Ophelia felt mesmerised as she watched Severus and his facial expressions.

'Severus,' she whispered.

Severus looked at her instantly. 'Kiss me,' she whispered in a lower voice. Severus obeyed immediately. He moved forwards quickly and kissed her passionately. Severus moved faster and he entered Ophelia's body again. Ophelia moaned instantly and she heard Severus grunting softly. Ophelia rubbed her hands down his back which was already covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Severus stroked her hair and kissed her neck as he moved in and out of her body fast. Ophelia reciprocated and kissed Severus' neck. It didn't take long before Ophelia felt a strange but wonderful feeling crawling through her body. It bubbled up and Ophelia let go and moaned loudly. She felt her pussy become warm and it felt nice.

Severus followed her and grunted himself and came inside Ophelia. Ophelia held onto Severus as he rode it through.

Ophelia sighed and Severus rolled off Ophelia's body. She moved closer and lay in Severus' arms. She felt his arms go around her and hold her snugly.

After a while Ophelia still lay in Severus' arms, not much was said though. Ophelia could feel Severus stroking her hair softly. After a couple of hours Ophelia got up out of bed. 'Leaving already?' Severus asked.

Ophelia got dressed. 'I have to go back to my dormitory,' Ophelia said.

'Back to _him_, you mean?' Severus said.

Ophelia sighed. 'I thought you said we were just friends,' Ophelia said.

Severus looked at her quickly. 'We are. I just hate Black.'

Ophelia looked back at him and smiled. Ophelia had a sudden thought which made her insides turn cold. 'You didn't use any protection did you?'

Severus propped himself onto his elbows and he looked at Ophelia with wide eyes. 'No, I didn't even consider it.'

Ophelia shrugged and put her shoes on. 'It's Ok, I'll just go down to the hospital wing tomorrow morning and get a morning after pill.'

Severus frowned. 'A what?'

Ophelia sighed again. 'Never mind. Are you going to stay here?'

'Yeah, I will for a while.'

Ophelia nodded and walked over to Severus. She bent down and kissed Severus gently and slowly, to make sure she enjoyed it.

Ophelia stood up again and fixed her robes. 'What are you going to tell Black?' Severus asked still watching her.

Ophelia shrugged again. 'I don't know but we both know that I can't tell him that we slept together.'

'And if he finds out that you're not a virgin anymore?'

'Well, he's going to find out anyway. I'll just have make something up or bend the truth. But I won't tell him about you,' she added quickly.

Ophelia walked to the door and turned back around. 'So, we're still just friends?'

Severus nodded and Ophelia gave him and smile and a wink. She turned and left the room quietly.

* * *

Ophelia returned to the Gryffindor common room and the first thing she saw was Sirius. He was lying on one of the sofas, fast asleep. Had he been waiting for her? Ophelia stood near the portrait hole, almost hopping on the spot. She couldn't decide whether to tell him off now or wait until the morning so everyone would hear about it.

But then a thought came to her, if everyone found out, then they would know about her and Sirius and it was more than she could bear right now. She didn't want the other girls' thinking that she couldn't handle someone like Sirius.

She continued to stare at Sirius. What was she doing? What was she waiting for? He was right there for her to scream and yell at and hit but the anger part of her seemed to die inside her chest as it rose up. She frowned faintly. Did she want to forgive him? She hadn't been much better behaved tonight. She could forgive him and pretend it never happened as well as hide what she did with Severus.

She slowly walked over to the couch and she knelt down beside Sirius and poked him gently. He stirred quickly. He groaned and turned his head, his eyes open slightly. They shot open and he got up quickly once he saw Ophelia there. She then stood to her full height. Sirius suddenly seemed lost for words.

'I'm… sorry,' he said eventually.

Ophelia remained where she was and continued to look at him. She wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself. 'Who was she?' asked Ophelia quietly.

Again, Sirius didn't know what to say. 'I…I…'

Ophelia didn't move. She waited patiently for an answer. She knew getting angry right now would not help anyone. Besides, she had just lost her virginity tonight with Sirius' enemy, which was probably revenge enough.

'She was just a Hufflepuff,' Sirius said finally. 'A sixth year,' he added after another moment of silence.

'How well do you know her?' asked Ophelia.

'Um… not well,' said Sirius sheepishly.

'I thought not.'

Sirius closed the distance between himself and Ophelia quickly and he cupped her face with his hands. Ophelia still didn't move from where she was. Sirius' grey eyes looked into her blue ones with such passion but Ophelia didn't give into him. She moved her hands up and pushed his hands off her.

'Will it happen again?' Ophelia asked softly.

'No,' Sirius said, almost in a whisper.

'Fine, make sure it doesn't.'

Ophelia began to make her way to the stairs until Sirius spoke. 'That's it?' he asked, confused.

'What were you expecting?'

'You to break up with me,' he said honestly.

'Is that what you want?'

'No,' Sirius said quickly. 'I just thought that's what was going to happen.' He walked over to Ophelia again and kissed her cheek gently. Ophelia couldn't help but cringe slightly. She was happy Sirius didn't notice. 'I'm glad everything's Ok.'

Ophelia gave Sirius a small smile before walking up the stairs to her dormitory. Every girl in the room was already in bed asleep. She changed into her bed clothes and lay down on her back. She stared at the white ceiling and she went over her feelings about Sirius.

She still liked him but she knew he liked to look around at other girls. It was beginning to bother her more than she had anticipated. The sex with someone else was going a step too far but Ophelia couldn't say much. She had just been with someone else. Was she much better than him? She had wanted to with Severus, she chose to.

No matter how many times Ophelia went over it in her head, it never made her feel any better. She kept on feeling worse and worse.

* * *

In the morning when Ophelia awoke she got up straight away and got changed. She had something to do right now. She had changed into clean school robes and went straight down to the hospital wing.

She entered the room slowly. Madam Pomfrey wasn't in her office so Ophelia waited near the door. After a few minutes Pomfrey came out from within a close curtain. Ophelia caught a glimpse of Remus as Pomfrey walked out. Remus had noticed her too.

'May I help you dear?' Pomfrey asked politely.

Ophelia turned her attention to Pomfrey. 'Um, I need a…um, morning after pill,' she whispered quickly.

Pomfrey smiled pleasantly and bustled off to her office. Ophelia was scared of Remus overhearing. Pomfrey came back within seconds and handed her a small white pill and a cup of water. Ophelia took it straight away.

'Thanks,' she said to Pomfrey.

'That's what I'm here for dear.'

Ophelia smiled and left the hospital wing quickly.

Ophelia walked towards the Great Hall. She was sure Sirius was up and in there for breakfast. When Ophelia turned the last corner she stopped. Remus stood in front of her. Ophelia gasped slightly. 'Remus…what's wrong?'

'Why were you at the hospital wing at this time in the morning?'

Ophelia looked around to make sure no one was listening and also because she couldn't think of what to say. 'I don't really think it's any of your business,' Ophelia said inaudibly.

Remus gave her a hard look but said nothing more. He turned and walked into the Great Hall. After a few seconds Ophelia followed. She walked in and headed for the Gryffindor table. She couldn't help but look at the Slytherin table quickly. Severus wasn't there.

Ophelia frowned. She hoped he was Ok. Ophelia saw Sirius smiling and waving her over. Ophelia managed a small smile and she sat herself down next to Sirius. He kissed her on the cheek quickly. 'You left the tower early,' Sirius commented.

Ophelia nodded as she grabbed some food. 'Yeah, I just had something quick to do.'

She was relieved that Sirius didn't ask any follow up questions. He seemed more interested in the food he was eating. Half-way through Sirius nudged Ophelia. 'Are you coming to my place for the Chrissie holidays?'

Ophelia nodded. 'Yeah, but only for the second week, my parents want me to be home for a while.'

Sirius nodded. 'That's cool.'

Ophelia smiled back and began to eating while avoiding Remus' eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **Chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

Chapter Five

On the second Monday of the Christmas holidays at roughly seven o' clock, Ophelia arrived at Sirius' apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for several minutes before Sirius opened the door. He was wearing a devious smile. Ophelia frowned but didn't say anything, she had decided to forgive him but Sirius had to do a lot of sucking up.

Sirius picked up her trunk and bags and carried them into his bedroom. Ophelia stayed in the living room. Sirius had found time to decorate it a little bit more since the last time she was here. Ophelia exhaled slowly as she looked around the room. She knew Sirius was going to want to go further in their relationship, well, in the bedroom anyway.

Ophelia walked over to the small table in the room and noticed that two places had been set. Sirius walked up behind her and put his arms around her body. 'I made dinner.'

Ophelia stuttered for a moment. 'You made…what?'

Sirius chuckled and pulled a chair out. He took Ophelia's hand and seated her gently. Ophelia watched Sirius go into the kitchen. She jumped a few times as a few crashes came from the room. Ophelia kept her eyes on the kitchen doorway. Another pot crashed to the floor.

'Do you want some help?' Ophelia called out.

'No,' Sirius yelled.

Ophelia chuckled to herself. After a few minutes Sirius came out holding two plates. He placed one in front of Ophelia and the other in the other place set on the table. Sirius then sat down and sighed heavily as he looked at her.

'Will be great when we turn seventeen, I won't have to do everything like a Muggle.'

Ophelia smiled slightly, she felt very amused. Ophelia looked down at the plate. It was steak and vegetables. Ophelia wondered if it was actually as hard as Sirius made it out to be or it could have been that he wanted to impress.

After they ate Sirius walked over to a corner where Ophelia just noticed a stereo. Sirius put on some slow music and gestured Ophelia to join him.

'No, I don't think so Sirius,' she said quickly.

Sirius grinned and walked over to Ophelia. He grabbed her hand and took her to a roomier spot in the living room. He put her arms around his neck and he put both of his hands onto her hips. They began to move to the music slowly. Ophelia couldn't help but smile and blush slightly.

'Since when do you like Muggle music?'

Sirius shrugged. 'Well…I know you like it.'

Sirius rubbed his hands slowly up and down Ophelia's body. Ophelia didn't mind. For some reason her mind kept wondering over to Severus though. She knew she should feel guilty about what she did but for some reason, she didn't. She also knew that it was only a matter of time until Sirius found out.

* * *

The next night Ophelia began to feel even more guilty. She wondered if anyone had ever died from hiding something from someone they loved.

When Ophelia entered the bedroom Sirius was already in lying on the bed. He smiled at her and beckoned her over. Ophelia walked over nervously. She had a feeling about what was going to happen. She sat down on the bed and Sirius moved closer and put his arms around her.

Ophelia squirmed slightly trying not to make it too obvious but it didn't work. Sirius sighed heavily. 'What's wrong now? You said you'd be ready soon.'

'And I will be.'

Ophelia stood up and walked away from Sirius. He followed. 'Have you already been with someone?' he asked slowly.

Ophelia tried to look at him with a shocked expression. 'Why would you accuse me of something like that?'

'We've been together for a while and you still don't want to have sex. Am I supposed to believe that you're still not ready?'

'Yes, you are. You cheated on me before you know.'

'Don't bring that up again,' said Sirius walking away angry.

'Has Remus said anything to you?' she asked not looking at Sirius.

The room went silent. All Ophelia could hear was the clock in the lounge-room tick. 'What are you talking about?' Sirius whispered.

'Before the holidays he seemed to think I was up to something, that's all,' said Ophelia.

'I'm starting to think you're up to something,' said Sirius darkly. Ophelia back away from Sirius a little bit, he was beginning to frighten her. She never remembered seeing this side of him. 'What exactly did Remus accuse you of?'

'It was nothing. At school at the end of year feast I went to hospital wing and Remus was there. He just assumed I was up to something and I'm telling you he's wrong.'

'Is he? Or are you lying to cover something or….someone?'

Ophelia backed away from Sirius who moved towards her and her back hit the wall. She gasped slightly. Sirius strode over to her and pressed his lips to hers forcefully. Ophelia shoved him off her. Sirius shouted in annoyance and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Ophelia rubbed her left arm slowly. After a few minutes she finally moved from where she was standing and packed up some of her things. She grabbed a small piece of parchment and wrote to the first person she thought of. She asked Severus for his address and sent it off with Sirius' owl.

She left the apartment quickly and walked down to the end of the street. She kept her eyes open for Sirius but he must have gone another way. Not more than another five minutes Ophelia noticed an owl flying towards her. It was a large black owl. The owl hovered next to her and Ophelia held her arm out, letting the owl land somewhere.

Ophelia took the small note from the end of it legs and it flew off immediately. Ophelia opened the small note and read the inside quickly. There was an address scribbled on the parchment which read: _17 Spinner's End, London._

Ophelia frowned a little but decided to see if she could get there. She took out her wand and waved it once. The Knight Bus jumped in front of her instantly. Ophelia hopped onto the purple bus and was met by a young man. 'Welcome to the Knight Bus. Where is it that you need to go?'

'Spinner's End,' Ophelia replied.

The young man ringed up a ticket and Ophelia paid. She moved to the back to the bus while holding onto her bag tightly. She settled onto a bed and looked around. The bus seemed very bright while surrounded by darkness. When they took off Ophelia was flown onto the bed. She managed to get up and hold on until she arrived at her destination.

When Ophelia got off the bus all she had to do was look up and she would see a street sign that said Spinner's End. Ophelia walked up the darkish street carefully until she reached the house that supported the number seventeen. She looked up at the house. It looked old and….dilapidated. It was best way Ophelia could describe it. The house was dark and uninviting looking.

Ophelia walked to the front door cautiously. She kept expecting something to jump at her, or attack her for just being here. She knocked on the door tentatively and waited patiently for someone to answer. It took another three knocks on the door for someone to open it.

It was woman, she looked to be in her late thirties, early forties maybe. She had long black hair and grey eyes. She was standing in the doorway, sallow-faced and slightly hunched, she looked sour. Ophelia thought that she greatly resembled Severus. She looked down at Ophelia with contempt.

'Who are you?' she asked callously.

'I'm here…to...see-Severus,' she replied shakily. Ophelia could feel her voice failing her. The woman kept her glare on Ophelia. She decided to elaborate. 'My name's Ophelia. I go to school with Severus. We're friends,' she added when the woman didn't move.

'Friends,' the woman repeated.

Ophelia just nodded. 'You go to Hogwarts?'

Ophelia just nodded again. 'What house are you in?'

'Gryffindor,' Ophelia replied.

'What is your heritage?' she asked almost coldly.

Ophelia frowned inwardly, did it really matter. 'I'm a half-blood,' she said quietly.

The woman stepped back and let Ophelia inside the house. 'Severus' room is the third door on the left upstairs,' she told Ophelia coldly.

'Thank you,' Ophelia muttered and she made her way up the stairs quickly but quietly.

Ophelia reached the top and walked to the third door on the left, and knocked on it faintly. The door opened within a few seconds. Severus grabbed her arm and dragged her inside quickly. 'Why are you here?'

'You gave me your address,' said Ophelia calmly.

'I know I did, but why did you come here? What happened with Black?'

'We had a fight; I think he knows something is going on.'

Severus gave her an almost panicked look but Ophelia cut across before he could say anything. 'I didn't tell him anything but I think he knows something has happen. I think he knows I'm lying anyway.'

'Why not go to Potter's place then?'

Ophelia sighed impatiently. 'Think! Because it's where Sirius will go.'

'Ok, why not go to Lupin's place?' Severus asked roughly.

'I don't know where he lives,' Ophelia replied honestly.

'You could have sent him an owl,' Severus said frowning at her.

'Yes, I know but Remus is the one who has suspected something and I happened to mention it to Sirius which I think made the situation worse.'

'Why not go to Peter's then?' Severus asked.

'I don't really know Peter, we never talk,' Ophelia said. She waited for Severus to say something but he didn't. She walked over to him and got him to look at her. 'Could I stay here for a couple of days?'

Severus shrugged. 'I don't know if it's a very good idea,' he said slowly.

'Because of your father?' Ophelia questioned.

Severus nodded silently. Ophelia sighed lightly. 'I'm sure you know his habits, please, if I go home to my parents they'll asked too many questions and I don't want that.'

The room went silent. Ophelia turned her head slightly; she thought she heard the stairs creak. Severus sighed heavily. 'Fine, but if anything happens you have to leave,' he said firmly.

Ophelia nodded her head. She walked over to Severus and kissed his lips gently, which he returned. Ophelia put her small bag into a corner of his wardrobe and she sat down on the bed. It was soft and springy. The sheets were black, but it didn't surprise Ophelia at all.

She watched as Severus sat down at his desk and began to write on a long piece of parchment. 'What are you doing?' Ophelia asked.

'Nothing,' came the short reply.

Ophelia sighed. He didn't want to discuss it. She looked around the room. It had looked similar to other parts she had already seen. The floor was covered in a dark grey carpet and the walls were a light cream colour. There were no pictures on the walls; no photos around the room but Ophelia did notice a large bookshelf full of black books encased in leather.

The wardrobe was dark brown and large as it sat in the corner. The only other things in the room were a large black desk and a bureau which looked as though it was made with thick, heavy wood. Ophelia couldn't help but notice how clean his room was, though that came as no surprise either.

Ophelia went back to the wardrobe and took a text-book out of her bag. She half-lay on the bed and read. The only sounds which could be heard was he low breathing of Ophelia and Severus, and the scratching of his quill as it moved along the parchment.

After a few hours, Severus stopped writing and put his work away. His eyes immediately went to Ophelia who was still lying on his bed reading. He stood up and got changed for bed. Ophelia moved her eyes and watched him. Severus' eyes caught hers staring. 'What are you doing?' he asked blushing.

Ophelia shrugged. 'Well, it's nothing I haven't seen.'

Severus shook his head and Ophelia got up as he moved the blankets back. Ophelia put her book away and she got changed herself. Ophelia looked at the clock, it was just after midnight. Ophelia joined Severus in bed once he got settled. She looked at him nervously for a moment before moving over slightly and settling silently into his arms. She was happy Severus didn't push her away.

* * *

The next morning when Ophelia awoke she was still in Severus' arms. She looked up and noticed he was awake. He was absently stroking her hair. He kept his eyes focused on the ceiling until he felt Ophelia stir beside him. He looked down at her; Ophelia returned the look for a moment before looking away, resting her head on his chest.

After a few seconds Ophelia jumped as a loud thud and yelp came from downstairs. The arm around her gripped her tighter. Ophelia looked up at Severus with a trace of fear on her face. 'What was that?' she whispered.

'It's my parents,' he replied quietly. 'It will be over in a few seconds.'

'Are they fighting?' she asked.

Severus said nothing. He stayed still. Within another thirty seconds the front door slammed. Severus got up out of the bed and changed quickly. 'Stay here. I'll get us something to eat.'

Ophelia nodded and watched him leave the room noiselessly. She got up out of the bed and made it quickly then changed into the same clothes she had on yesterday, blue jeans and a light yellow top. She placed her shoes on and walked to the window. All she could see was the cobble-stoned below. She could see no one around.

The bedroom door opened after ten minutes and Severus entered carrying a small tray. He hand her a bowl of cereal. She thanked him and ate some quickly. Severus was eating the same thing.

'So, what do you normally get up to?'

Severus shrugged. 'What happens happens,' he replied.

'If you don't want to stay here, you could show me around,' Ophelia suggested after a few minutes of silence. Severus nodded but said nothing. They continued to eat in silence.

When they finished Severus took their bowls downstairs and he came back up within seconds. 'I'm going to check on my mother, will you be alright here?' he asked quietly.

Ophelia nodded silently and Severus left the room again. Ophelia took out her book and began to read again.

When lunch-time arrived Severus re-entered the bedroom. 'Let's go,' he said looking at Ophelia.

'Where?' she asked frowning.

Severus shrugged. 'Anywhere, let's just go somewhere for lunch.'

Ophelia silently agreed and stood up. She retrieved her wallet from her bag and they left the house together quietly. 'How's your mother?'

'She's fine,' said Severus. Ophelia looked at him through the corner of her eye. His face was impassive. As they walked up the cobble-stoned street Ophelia saw they were walking through a market which eventually became busy. Severus reached out and took her hand quickly when the crowed thickened.

Ophelia stayed with him and they came to a small Muggle café. Severus let Ophelia's hand go as they entered the café quickly. They took a seat near the back. Severus still did not look at Ophelia. She looked around. The café was antique looking. The wood was old and in some parts looked almost rusted through.

They both ordered water and a couple of sandwiches. Ophelia didn't feel too hungry. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Ophelia asked hopefully.

Severus looked towards the door. 'Not really.'

'Do you want to talk about something else?' she asked.

Severus shrugged. Ophelia wondered if he didn't want her here. After they ate they both went up to the nearby park. They walked straight to the swings and sat on them. They didn't actually swing though. 'Did you and Lily ever come here?' Ophelia asked.

Severus ignored the question. 'What do you want to talk about?' he asked instead.

Ophelia shrugged this time. She wasn't sure what to say this time. Her eyes moved to the other end of the park where two small children were playing with their mother. It made Ophelia smile. Her thought drifted to her parents as she watched it.

She did love her parents but they were never really close. The older she got the further they seemed to drift apart. Her sister was closest to them. Ophelia glanced at Severus than felt guilty. Her life would never be like his though. Her parents never really fought and they loved both her and her sister.

For the rest of the afternoon not much was said between Ophelia and Severus. She had the feeling that he wasn't in a very good mood. She wondered for a moment was Sirius was up to, he was probably doing something with James.

They walked back to Severus' place just before six. When they entered the house, they heard a small scream. Severus tried to push Ophelia back out the front door but it was too late.

'Where the hell have you been?' a male's voice boomed.

Severus didn't answer him. The man became angry and he grabbed Severus by his shirt and pushed him into the living-room. The man advanced on him, 'Did I fucking stutter?'

Ophelia rushed over to Severus, he appeared unharmed.

'Tobias, please, don't…'

Tobias interrupted. He strode over to the woman and backhanded her across the face, she fell to the ground. 'Shut the fuck up Eileen. This freak child of yours is home late and…. he has a young girl with him.'

Severus moved and stood in front of Ophelia. Tobias turned his attention back onto Severus, 'Going to protect her, who is she?'

'A friend from school,' Severus said inaudibly.

'Who would be friends with you?' Tobias asked viciously. 'She looks too pretty to be hanging around with the likes of you.'

Again, Severus said nothing. 'You've been nothing but an annoying pain in my backside, you little freak.'

Eileen began to move towards Tobias again but recoiled when he looked in her direction. Severus took Ophelia's hand and attempted to leave the room. Tobias stood in their way and he shoved Severus back to where he was. Ophelia held onto Severus but he didn't fall over.

Tobias moved closer and slapped Severus hard on the cheek. The sound echoed the room and Severus fell to the floor from the suddenness of it. Eileen grabbed Tobias and he hit her again. She yelped and ran from the room and Tobias chased her.

Ophelia stood where she was. Her body was shaking. She couldn't believe someone could be so angry. Severus' father was losing some control and he needed it back. She then feared for Eileen's safety. She bent down to Severus and helped him up. She helped him up to his room and she laid him on his bed. Severus groaned and rubbed his cheek. Ophelia sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hair a little.

About fifteen minutes later there was a small knock on the door. 'It's probably my mother,' Severus whispered.

Ophelia nodded and got up from the bed. She walked to the door and opened it slightly. Eileen handed a small vial to Ophelia. 'Give this to Severus.'

Ophelia nodded and Eileen walked back down the hallway. Ophelia closed the door gently and tiptoed back over to the bed. She sat back down and handed the vial to Severus. They both knew it was healing potion. Severus took the top off and drank it down instantly.

All of Severus' small injuries healed quickly. Ophelia looked out the window, it was now dark. Ophelia lay down, fully clothed, next to Severus and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she realised she had been asleep. She looked at the clock and it was just after three. She looked at Severus and saw he was awake. Severus turned his head and looked at her; she knew what he was going to say. 'You should leave tomorrow,' Severus said quietly.

Ophelia nodded. She stroked his chest through his shirt. Ophelia rolled her body on top of Severus, who looked at her in shock. 'What are you doing?'

'Do you want me to get off?' she asked smiling.

'I never said that. What about Black?'

Ophelia just shrugged. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew she wanted this now and she had already slept with him once, would once more really hurt? She straddled his waist; she slowly removed all of her clothing then his before moving on. With her entire body covering his, she dropped her forehead to his and darted her tongue out to teasingly trace his thin lips. Severus groaned slightly and she smiled.

She rolled her hips causing a moan to escape his lips again. She bent her head down and kissed Severus gently on the lips. He placed a hand on the back of her head and the kiss deepened, became firm. This time Ophelia moaned into his mouth. Severus' hips bucked into her own.

He rolled them over so he was on top and he entered Ophelia's body quickly. Severus shut his eyes and allowed the pleasure to engulf him before moving. Lightly thrusting into her body and moved his head and kissed her neck and breathed in her scent. Ophelia placed her arms around him and held on as the thrusts became harder…more desperate.

The movement became faster and faster, the sound of skin smacking against skin filled their ears. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air, the feel of the body beneath him, the wet sheath gripping him. It was starting to become too much.

Ophelia moaned a little louder as her orgasm hit her first; Severus followed her not long after. He exploded inside her body and Ophelia felt like her world melted into bliss. Severus panted slightly and collapsed onto Ophelia gently. She stroked his hair and they waited until the feel of their orgasm's left them.

Severus rolled off and moved. Ophelia ran her hands through her hair. 'Are we still friends?' she asked smiling.

Severus actually laughed. 'Yes, of course we are.'

Ophelia took a deep breath and went to sleep in Severus' arms.

* * *

In the morning Ophelia awoke with a start, she rubbed her forehead; it was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She remembered having a dream but now that she was awake the dream disappeared. Ophelia sat up and looked around. Severus was sitting at his desk writing on the same piece of parchment, from the other day.

She got up and dressed quickly. 'What time should I leave?' Ophelia asked looking for her shoes.

'Late afternoon would be the best time,' replied Severus.

Ophelia nodded. 'Can I use the bathroom?'

Severus put his quill down and walked to the door. He opened it and looked around. He took her hand and they walked to the bathroom together. They entered the bathroom together and Severus locked the door. 'Is it possible to have a shower?' she asked hopefully.

'Yeah, but you'd have to have one with me.'

'Why?'

'I know my father's home. If he knows you're still here I don't know what he'll do. He'll think it's just me in here then.'

Ophelia nodded and Severus turned on the shower. Ophelia stripped off her clothes without hesitation. Severus blushed as he looked at her and took off his own. Ophelia walked over to him. 'I thought we'd be past the blushing stage.'

Severus turned away and Ophelia grinned. She stepped into the shower which was just nice. Severus joined her after a few minutes. Ophelia picked up the bar of soap and carefully stepped closer to Severus. 'Can I wash you?' she asked quietly.

Severus shrugged and Ophelia took that to mean yes. She moved forwards and began to wash him gently. He stood still as she got to work. When she finished Severus returned the favour and washed Ophelia's body.

When he went to wash the front he moved behind her and placed his arms around her. Ophelia's breathing hitched. 'It was nice having someone here,' he whispered so quietly that Ophelia barely heard him. Severus kissed her neck gently and continued what he was doing.

* * *

Just before five later that afternoon, Severus and Ophelia walked outside. Ophelia had all her things with her. Severus summoned the Knight Bus and he told them where to take her. Ophelia's head snapped back to the house as the front door creaked open. She could see Eileen peering outside.

Ophelia turned away and looked at Severus. 'What if Sirius finds out that it was you?' she asked.

He shrugged. 'Then I'll meet what comes.'

Ophelia smiled sadly and moved forwards. She hugged Severus and kissed him on the cheek before climbing onto the Knight Bus. She moved to a spare bed and waved good-bye to Severus before the bus sped off.

She arrived at the bottom of Sirius' apartment complex a few hours later. They had to drop a couple of people off in Wales first. She walked up the stairs and knocked on number twenty-one. It was Remus who answered the door. He looked at her in surprise.

He moved aside after thinking for a few seconds and let her inside. 'Who is it?' Sirius called from the kitchen.

Remus didn't reply. Sirius walked in with James behind him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ophelia. She thought he was going to shout or yell for her to leave, until he rushed to her and almost scooped her into his arms. He held onto her like his life depended on it.

'Where have you been?' he asked once he released her.

'I was with some friends.'

Sirius kissed her roughly and hugged her again. Ophelia caught Remus' eye that looked at her untrustingly. Sirius grabbed Ophelia's bag and put it in the bedroom, Ophelia followed. 'You didn't look for me?' she asked sadly.

Sirius walked to her. 'I did look for you. I couldn't find you. I knew you wouldn't go back to your parents' place but I didn't know where else to look.'

Ophelia smiled and kissed him briefly. 'It's fine.'

They went into the lounge-room and sat with James and Remus for the rest of the night. Ophelia listened as they joked, laughed and had a few drinks. Ophelia more listened than participated.

When James and Remus left, it was just before midnight. Sirius stretched and yawned loudly. 'So are you going to tell me where you were?'

Ophelia sighed. 'I already told you. Now, I have something better to do than this.' She stood up but Sirius didn't move. 'Like what?'

Ophelia walked to the bedroom door, smiled and winked at Sirius. 'Oh, you don't know that either?'

She entered the bedroom and waited. Sirius came bursting through the bedroom door within seconds. 'I hope you're not pulling my leg?'

Ophelia shook her head. Sirius ran to her and pushed her against the wall roughly. He pressed his mouth to hers and Ophelia moaned instantly. Ophelia thought he smelt wonderful, like something forbidden, if that could even have a smell. Ophelia lifted her body and wrapped her legs around Sirius. He pushed his body into hers, trying to get closer.

Sirius put his hands underneath her body and carried her to the bed. He placed her down gently and Ophelia removed her shoes, shirt, bra and jeans quickly. Sirius did the same and jumped onto the bed. He laid Ophelia on her back and kissed her passionately. Ophelia ran her hands through his black hair. It was thick and soft.

When Sirius rolled off Ophelia he went to the bathroom and came back with a vial of pink potion. Ophelia smiled at him. 'Don't want any little Sirius' running around?' she asked.

Sirius grinned. 'In the future, not right now though.'

Ophelia giggled and she took the potion. She drank it in one go, it had a sort of fruity taste. Sirius took the vial back and placed it on the table. Ophelia took a look at Sirius' manhood, he was big. It looked similar to Severus' but slightly shorter and thicker. She smiled and looked at Sirius.

'Do you want me to suck you?' Ophelia asked.

Sirius looked at her; he looked as though someone had stunned him. 'Ok, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?'

Ophelia just laughed. 'I would at least like to try.'

'It's all yours darling.'

Ophelia rolled her eyes and moved down Sirius' body. He rolled onto his back and watched Ophelia. She slowly tickled his stomach with her fingertips as she made her way to his groin area and made herself comfortable. She grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly. Sirius propped himself onto his elbows and watched Ophelia intensely.

She moved closer and licked the head with a flick of her tongue. She carefully sucked the head into her mouth. She worked her tongue around the sides, pulling his cock deeper into her mouth. Sirius moaned for the first time. Ophelia massaged his balls gently as Sirius moved and ran his hands through her dark hair.

Sirius sucked in his breath and clenched his teeth. He flipped his elbows out from under him, for they were beginning to dig into his back and he fell against the bed as Ophelia continued to work on his rigid member. Sirius' hips buckled but it didn't break Ophelia's rhythm. She sucked forcefully all the way down his shaft and came up again slowly scraping her teeth against him.

Sirius could feel the pressure on his groin begin to explode. He moaned several more times. 'Oh Merlin, I'm about to come,' he said over a few times. Ophelia smiled but she didn't move.

Ophelia sucked down hard one more time and Sirius grunted as he came, squirting come down her throat. Much of it dripped from her lips as she slid his now soft member from her mouth.

Ophelia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and Sirius brought her forward. He grinned in satisfaction as he kissed her lovingly. 'Now, it's my turn,' he said grinning widely, his grey eyes flashing.

He pulled Ophelia onto the bed and rolled her onto her back. Sirius got between her legs quickly and opened them without hesitation. Sirius licked her neck down to her chest and took a pink nipple into his mouth. His suckled gently at first but then gradually began to get faster. He continued to kiss and lick down her body until he reached her naval.

He then slowly pushed her legs apart and kissed her thighs. Ophelia was already wet for him. She stayed lying flat on her back. She thought if she watched she would lose control. Sirius moved forward quickly and pressed his face to her pussy, inhaling deep. His exhale turned into a moan. Ophelia giggled faintly.

Sirius didn't lift his head, his tongue darted out and immediately began to lick and suck anything he could get a hold of. Ophelia writhed and moaned. It didn't take Ophelia long. She screamed and Sirius helped her ride out her orgasm.

When he finished he moved back up her body, kissing it along the way. He lay on top of her and kissed her again deeply. Ophelia moaned into his mouth and Sirius panted slightly when it broke. He relaxed for a moment and rested his head on Ophelia's shoulder.

'Not stopping already are you?'

Sirius laughed into the nape of her neck. 'No, not at all. I just can't believe we're finally doing this, I don't want to rush too much, though it's so hard.'

Sirius lifted a little and gave Ophelia several little kisses. He ran a hand down her body and opened her legs a little more. Sirius' member became hard again quickly and he moved his body into position. He thrusted his body into hers, enveloping his member. Sirius groaned and started to move in and out of Ophelia's body. Ophelia placed her arms around him, rubbing his back and running them through his hair.

She moaned as the movement became faster and harder. She held onto Sirius tighter. 'I can't believe how good you feel,' Sirius panted. He moved and kissed her again, then moved to her neck and began kissing there.

Ophelia and Sirius began to moan together, in a slight rhythm. After a few more minutes the muscles in Ophelia's pussy clenched and she came while screaming Sirius' name. Sirius lost control after watching and feeling Ophelia's orgasm. He grunted heavily and emptied his seed into her body.

Sirius rolled off Ophelia immediately and lay on his back. He panted for a moment before dragging Ophelia into his arms. 'That was fantastic,' Sirius breathed.

Ophelia rested her head on his chest and smiled. 'I know.'

It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep. Ophelia ignored the guilt tugging at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Ophelia sat on the Hogwarts Express she looked out of her compartment window. She was sharing one with Sirius and his friends. Ophelia had tried to sit with Lily and the girls but Sirius wouldn't have it. Ophelia couldn't help but notice how attentive his been since they finally had sex and all of Sirius' doubts and thoughts about her cheating has disappeared, he had gone back to his usual self.

They brought their stuff together at Diagon Alley a few days ago. They met up with his friends in the afternoon. Ophelia started to wonder if Sirius was starting to ignore his friends, she certainly didn't want that to happen. She knew how close they were and she didn't want to ruin the friendship between Sirius and James.

Ophelia also wondered if Remus was going to question her or still be suspicious about her past activities. She eventually decided that he didn't really know anything so there wasn't much to worry about.

They all changed into their robes once they got closer to the castle. Ophelia couldn't wait for the rest of her sixth year. She was hoping the next part of school would be better. Ophelia sighed a little and looked at what the others were doing. Sirius and James were playing exploding snap and Remus was trying to help Peter with his homework. She wondered if it helped at all.

When they reached Hogwarts they all got into a carriage together and set off towards the entrance doors. 'What do you think pulls the carriage?' asked Peter in a small voice.

They all looked at him. 'What are you talking about? They pull themselves,' replied James.

Peter shrugged and looked out the small window. Ophelia stuck her head out the other side and looked to the front of the carriage. There appeared to be nothing there. She frowned and pulled her head back inside, she had never thought about it before.

When they reached the castle they all immediately went into the Great Hall. When they got settled Ophelia glanced at the Slytherin table. Severus wasn't there. Ophelia frowned, what could have happened?

Ophelia heard someone clear their throat and she turned her head. Remus was watching her. Ophelia looked back at Dumbledore, who was addressing the school. McGonagall stepped forward and began sorting the first-years into their houses.

When it ended the feast began immediately. They ate quickly and Ophelia yelped a little when she felt Sirius' hand on her thigh. She could feel her cheeks get hot. 'What's wrong with you?' Lily asked frowning at her.

Ophelia coughed, 'Nothing. Food's just a little hot.'

Lily went back to eating and Ophelia turned to Sirius, who was snickering. 'Don't do that again,' Ophelia hissed at him. Sirius snorted and kept on eating, as though he didn't hear her. Sirius' hand moved right up her thigh and Ophelia dropped her fork onto her plate. The sound echoed the Great Hall. Sirius laughed even harder. Ophelia picked up her fork and placed it on the table gently. She moved her hand under the table and punched Sirius' leg.

'What was that for?' he asked, looking at her.

Ophelia pretended she didn't hear him. When dinner finished they all went up to the common room. Remus went straight to one of the armchairs and took out a book. Peter made an excuse and went up to his dormitory. Sirius turned to Ophelia. 'James and I are going to…um, we're going out.'

Ophelia didn't ask any questions but she watched as they quickly and silently left the common room. Ophelia sighed. Remus looked at her and she looked back. 'If Sirius comes back just tell him I went for a walk.'

Remus nodded but said nothing. Ophelia left the common room and walked down towards the dungeons. She passed a few Slytherin students on the way; they all narrowed their eyes at her. Ophelia held her head up and continued to walk. She found the entrance to the Slytherin common room and looked around. She knew no-one was going to talk to her.

'What's a Gryffindor doing down here?'

Ophelia turned her back to the entrance and saw Evan Rosier staring at her. 'I was looking for Severus.'

Ophelia moved past him and began to walk back to the entrance but Evan caught up with her and blocked her path. 'You should stay,' he said leering at her. His black hair was short, spiky and appeared oily. His smile was creepy, his sallow skin glowed yellow from the torches on the wall.

Ophelia looked up the narrow dungeon corridor, there was no-one around. 'Little Gryffindor isn't going anywhere,' he said, his voice silky. Evan moved closer and backed Ophelia into a wall. She went to run when Evan grabbed her arms, she squealed and struggled.

'Let her go.'

They both turned to the voice and saw Remus pointing his wand at Evan. Evan back away and Ophelia walked over to Remus. They left the dungeons together and walked a little. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Remus stopped. Ophelia walked a couple more steps before stopping too. 'Why were you down there?'

'I wanted to talk to someone,' Ophelia said not looking at Remus.

'Who would you want to talk to in Slytherin?'

Ophelia shrugged. She looked outside; she wanted to be anywhere but here. Remus walked in front of her. 'Are you cheating on Sirius?' he asked with concern in his voice. Ophelia looked at him and looked away again. The concern was mirrored in his eyes.

Ophelia opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted. 'Hey, there you two are, we wondered where you got to,' Sirius said walking into the Entrance Hall with James.

Ophelia exchanged glances with Remus, who walked away from her. 'I just went for a walk,' Ophelia said looking at Sirius. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. James made a face and looked away.

Sirius playfully pushed him. 'What if this was you and Lily?' he asked.

'Well, that would make it Ok,' James said quickly before running away when Sirius chased him. Ophelia laughed, but it quickly faded when she saw Remus' face. Remus walked towards the stairs, 'Tell him.'

Remus disappeared and Ophelia sighed, looking around. Remus seemed to know everything except who she did it with. Ophelia made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered there were only a few other students in there. Some were studying, already, and some were playing chess.

Ophelia walked over to a chair by the fire and sat down. She looked into the fire and began to wonder if she should tell Sirius the truth. She knew Remus would say something if she left it much longer. Ophelia also knew she couldn't mention that it was with Severus but she wondered if it would be unavoidable bringing him into it.

At just after ten that night Ophelia was still sitting by the fire when Sirius and James entered the common room. James smiled and went straight up to the boys' dormitories. Sirius walked over and sat next to her. 'What's wrong?' he asked, noticing the look on her face.

Ophelia shrugged, 'Nothing.'

'When you say nothing, I know it's something,' Sirius said grinning.

Ophelia sighed. It was now or never, well, until she got caught. 'I have something to tell you,' she said quietly.

Sirius' smile disappeared. 'What? What's happened?'

Ophelia stood up and walked away from Sirius. 'I've slept with someone else,' she said quietly.

Sirius' face hardened, 'When?'

'It was before we had sex. Didn't you wonder why it didn't hurt when we had sex?'

Sirius thought about it for a moment before a realisation came over his face. 'I…didn't think about it.'

Ophelia remained quiet.

'Who is he?'

She shook her head. 'It doesn't matter.'

'If it didn't matter then I wouldn't be asking,' Sirius said, his voice rising.

Ophelia back away from him more, even though Sirius didn't move towards her. 'Who was he?' Sirius asked again. Ophelia shrugged. She didn't want to tell him about Severus. It would make things worse. Sirius became impatient and walked over to Ophelia.

He shoved her against the wall and Ophelia gasped. 'Who was it?' Sirius asked more vehemently.

'I told you it doesn't matter.'

Ophelia tried to move but Sirius pushed her back against the wall. He tried to kiss her but Ophelia moved her head and tried to push him away. Sirius grabbed the side of Ophelia's neck and squeezed. His anger was growing. 'Tell me who the other guy is.'

Ophelia yelped and tried to push Sirius off more. Tears began to leak from her eyes. 'Sirius, you're hurting me,' she gasped.

'Who was he?'

Ophelia screamed as the pain became too much. 'It was Severus,' she said loudly. Sirius let go of her and his face changed, he looked almost unrecognisable. He released Ophelia and his hand swung forwards, connecting with Ophelia's cheek. She fell to the ground and yelped again.

Seconds after Sirius hit Ophelia, James and Lily ran into the room. Lily knelt down besides Ophelia and hugged her. James pulled Sirius back by his shirt. 'Come on Sirius, that's enough.'

Sirius shook James off and he stormed out of the portrait hole. James slowly followed. Lily tried to soothe Ophelia and she stroked her hair. 'It's alright.'

'Did you hear everything?' Ophelia asked.

She felt Lily's head nod and she closed her eyes. Lily helped her up to their dormitory and into bed. Ophelia closed her eyes after she lay down. She didn't know what to do now.

* * *

In the morning when Ophelia walked down to the Great Hall she looked towards the Slytherin table again, and once again, Severus wasn't there. Ophelia walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat breakfast alone. Half-way through Lily walked in a sat beside Ophelia.

'Severus is in the hospital wing,' Lily whispered.

Ophelia looked at Lily in shock. She swallowed the food in her mouth. She could feel her hands shaking a little. 'What happened?'

Lily shrugged. 'I heard he came back to school late last night, he already had some injuries and I think Sirius made it worse this morning.'

Ophelia got up from the table abruptly and rushed to the hospital wing. She walked in slowly and saw Sirius, James, Remus and Peter on one side and Severus was on the other side, at the other end of the room. Sirius ignored Ophelia when she entered. She sighed sadly and walked over to Severus' bed.

She closed the curtain and looked at him. His face was scratched, scarred and bloody. His hair was mucky with blood and dirt. His closed were ripped and frayed. Ophelia's breathing became shaky as she approached him. 'What happened?' she asked softly.

Severus ignored her also. 'Please, Severus,' she whispered.

Again Severus said nothing.

'Was it your father and Sirius?'

Severus nodded but continued to remain silent. 'I'm sorry,' Ophelia whispered.

She pulled up a chair and sat by Severus' side, as long she was allowed. When she had to leave she went outside and sat over by the lake. Ophelia knew that everything was going downhill and fast.

* * *

When the Easter holidays had arrived, nothing had changed between her and Sirius, or with Severus. Ophelia wondered if she should have just not said anything at all. Ophelia had gone home for the Easter holidays. Her parents had asked about Sirius but she didn't tell them anything. Even her sister bugged her about it.

Ophelia was expecting her last term to be just as bad as the last.

On the first Friday back at school, Ophelia went outside late at night. She was near the Forbidden Forest and walked around the edge. She never went in, she knew better than that. She knew that Sirius and friends had been in once before. Ophelia began to walk back but stopped when she heard a large scream.

She turned around but she couldn't see anyone. She started walking to the castle again but the same thing happened. Ophelia looked towards the Whomping Willow where she could see two figures moving away from it, they looked to be moving towards the castle.

When they got a little closer Ophelia could almost see that one figure was holding the other and they were both running away from something. Ophelia frowned as she watched; she wasn't sure what to do. Ophelia turned and walked towards the castle again. This time she stopped and froze as she heard a vicious sounding growl behind her.

Ophelia shook as she turned back around slowly. Her eyes widened as a large, grey werewolf stood before her. She looked up at the moon and noticed it was full. She looked back at the werewolf, which growled at her again. Ophelia jumped at the sound and her breathing quickened rapidly. She took a few steps backwards but the werewolf followed. Ophelia started to pant.

The werewolf began to growl low in its throat and Ophelia started to wonder what it was waiting for. She knew she didn't have a chance of getting out of here alive without some help. Ophelia decided to take a chance and she turned and ran to the castle. She heard a deafening howl behind her and she felt like she could feel the beating of the beast's steps behind her on the ground.

Ophelia yelled as she tripped over a rock and fell hard onto the ground, landing on her arm. She rolled onto her back and the werewolf stood a few feet from her. Ophelia watched as the monster readied itself to pounce. She closed her eyes and waited to die, but nothing happen.

She heard another loud growl, but it wasn't from the werewolf. She opened her eyes and watched as a large black dog wrestle with the werewolf, taking its eyes away from her.

Ophelia took her chance and ran to the castle. As soon as she entered the Entrance Hall she saw McGonagall coming down the stairs. She ran to her, 'There's a werewolf on the grounds,' she panted frantically. McGonagall appeared shaken and she called for the other teachers.

Ophelia sat on the stairs and couldn't look away from the Entrance doors. Dumbledore walked over to Ophelia slowly. 'What happened?'

Ophelia shrugged. 'I don't know, everything feels l-like a b-blur,' she stammered.

'Just take your time.'

'I went for a walk outside, and as I w-walked b-back I heard a g-growl and saw a werewolf. It chased me and I tripped, but there was a b-black dog which came and saved me.'

'Some teachers have searched the ground. The werewolf has left but they didn't find anything about a black dog,' he said gently.

Ophelia shivered slightly. Did she imagine it?

'You need to be checked out and we'll get your arm fixed.'

Ophelia was led to the hospital wing and she had her arm fixed quickly. 'You should stay here for the night.'

'No, I just want to go to bed,' she said quietly.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her sternly. 'Ok, but make sure you go to bed.'

Ophelia nodded and left the hospital wing. She walked up to the seventh floor. She entered the common room and did what she said she would, she went right to bed.

* * *

The next day, Ophelia spent most of the day sleeping, mainly because it was Saturday. She got up in the afternoon and joined Lily and the girls for a late lunch in the grounds. Lily had to pull on Ophelia's arm to get her outside. Ophelia knew that there wasn't going to be any werewolves but remembering what happened last night scared her.

Later that night when Ophelia returned to the Gryffindor common room, she stopped instantly. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting in the room; they appeared to be waiting for something. Ophelia walked over slowly. 'What's going on?'

James pulled her gently further into the room. She looked at Sirius but he was staring into the fire. James took out his wand and waved it around the room. Ophelia just looked at him.

'Silencing and locking charm, this needs to be private and it has to stay that way.'

Ophelia frowned. 'I don't understand,' she said simply.

'You will but we need you to promise that you won't tell anyone what we tell you now,' James said staring at her. Ophelia had never seen him look so serious before.

'Ok, I promise.'

James took a deep breath. 'Ok, to start with Remus is the werewolf that…attacked you last night.'

Ophelia gasped faintly and looked at Remus. He shifted in his seat and kept his eyes on the floor. Sirius now looked up at Ophelia. 'Tell me you're joking?' she said looking around at them.

James shook his head. 'No, we're not joking.'

'Why did he attack me, Dumbledore must now about this.'

The others remained quiet while James continued. 'Yes, Dumbledore knows. The Whomping Willow protects a tunnel that leads to the shrieking shack. That's where Remus goes to transform and we usually join him.'

Ophelia frowned more and tried to say something but James continued. 'Everything in good time; tonight went wrong though. Sirius told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow, and said he could catch Remus. He followed Sirius' advice and went in after Remus did. He saw Remus in transformed state but I pulled him back and Remus must have escaped.'

He stopped talking. 'Were one of you injured?' Ophelia asked.

James nodded, 'Yeah, Snape and I were rushing to get out of there just in case and Snape was hurt on the way out. Peter was in the hospital wing, Remus scratched him but I…don't know where Sirius was,' James said slowly.

Sirius still had his eyes on Ophelia. She turned to look at him. 'Where were you?'

'I was on my way down to the shack but I was detained by McGonagall,' explained Sirius.

'Why did you do that to Snape, Sirius?'

'What do you mean why?' he asked standing up.

She backed away slowly and James stepped between them. 'There's something else. We go to the shack with Remus because we're all animagi,' James said quietly.

Ophelia looked at him. Did she hear that right? 'You're all what? That can't be possible?'

Sirius moved forward a little and James moved away. Sirius' body began to shake and it slowly transformed until he was gone, replaced by a large black dog. Ophelia almost screamed as she moved right away. She hit the wall and gasped. Sirius transformed back and Ophelia's eyes went to James whose body began to change too, until there was a stag in the room.

Ophelia then looked to Peter who moved and changed into a rat. Ophelia closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She opened her eyes again but nothing had changed. To Ophelia, this felt like a weird dream. She was expecting to wake up now.

When they all transformed back to normal Remus stood up and left the common room. Ophelia looked towards the door but Sirius spoke. 'There's more. Remember when I showed you the Marauders Map? The names on it aren't just stupid made up names, they're our nicknames. I'm Padfoot, James is Prongs, Remus is Moony and Peter is Wormtail. We made the map together.'

Ophelia leaned heavily against the wall. This seemed unbelievable. 'You saved me?' Ophelia asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded, he ran a hand through his hair and walked away from her, exhaling heavily. Ophelia nodded. She wasn't sure what else to say. Ophelia walked to the portrait hole.

'Will you keep this to yourself?' James asked.

Ophelia nodded. 'Yeah,' her eyes lingered on Sirius, 'I promise.'

She left the common room and went to look for Remus. She found him leaning against a castle wall in the grounds. She walked over to him quickly. Once he saw her, he began to walk away in the opposite direction. Ophelia caught him and shoved him against the wall.

'Remus, I'm not angry with you.'

He wouldn't look at her. Ophelia grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her. 'I'm not angry with you,' she repeated.

'I almost killed you,' he whispered inaudibly. Ophelia pressed her body against Remus as she hugged him. Remus didn't touch her. Ophelia released Remus and looked him in the eyes. 'Like I said, I'm not angry with you. Nothing bad happen. See? I'm still here.'

Remus smiled faintly and Ophelia grinned. They went to walk back into the castle together when Ophelia stopped. 'One more thing, remember when Sirius and James were picking on Snape last year and I yelled at you for not doing anything, I'm sorry. I know why you didn't and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that.'

Remus shrugged. 'It doesn't matter; I should've done something…'

Remus trailed off, but Ophelia decided it best to leave it. They went back to the Gryffindor common room together. Ophelia felt like she now needed to talk with Sirius, alone.

* * *

**A/N: **Not one of the best chapters I know but it's the best thing I could come up with. Hope it's alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Ophelia and Remus returned to the Gryffindor common room, the other three Marauders' were still there. Ophelia knew that this was the chance she had wanted to talk with Sirius. She looked to him, he wasn't looking back. His attention was currently focused on the fire.

James, Remus and Peter noticed the look Ophelia was giving Sirius, they realised it was private time. They left the common room and went somewhere else. Ophelia walked over to the sofa opposite to the one Sirius was occupying. He still didn't look at her. Ophelia wasn't quite sure how to begin.

After a long silence, she cleared her throat. 'Sirius,' she started softly. 'I'm sorry.'

'For what? Fucking Severus or for the fact that I found out?' he asked angrily.

This wasn't how Ophelia wanted it to go. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She didn't want to have a screaming match with him. 'The first time it happened with Severus was the same night I saw you with that Hufflepuff girl.'

Sirius face turned angry and surprised. 'And you kept it for this long?'

'I'm sorry,' Ophelia repeated. 'But you know, you haven't been perfect in our relationship either and I was hoping you'd be able to forgive me like I did with you.'

'It's different.'

'How?' Ophelia asked.

'Snivellus is an enemy, that Hufflepuff girl you didn't even know and-'

'That doesn't make what you did any more right,' said Ophelia heatedly.

Sirius nodded his head slowly. 'I know but it's still a difference.'

Ophelia stood up. She decided that would do, maybe they could talk later, when things blew over. Maybe it would be better after the holidays. She sighed inaudibly and made her way to the bottom of the stairs where she stopped and looked to Sirius again.

'I said I was sorry and I meant it,' she said quietly.

* * *

When Ophelia arrived home for the summer holidays, she missed being at Hogwarts already. She had slowly become friends with Remus, which made her happy. She had always thought that Remus hated her but she now knew that it was because of her cheating. Ophelia had still not spoken to Sirius or Severus. Ophelia did miss Sirius but she knew why he was so angry with her cheated.

She cheated with his enemy of all people. The girl Sirius cheated with was someone she didn't know. It didn't make it any better, but she was able to forgive him. He had been well behaved since.

Half-way during the summer holidays Ophelia was surprised to get a letter. _Ophelia, I need to see you. Please come over as soon as you can, Sirius._

Ophelia read it over a few times. Sirius wanted to see her. What could it be about? Has something happened? Ophelia packed a few things into a small bag. She missed Sirius a lot, she missed Severus too be he wasn't warm, or as loving as Sirius was.

Ophelia's parents both agreed she could go and stay as long as she wanted, seeing that she was going to be seventeen this year. Ophelia couldn't wait until the next night.

* * *

As Ophelia walked the rest of the way to Sirius' apartment, she wondered how many girls he's been with since they broke up. She knocked on the front door and Sirius answered quickly. Sirius grabbed her arm and brought her inside straight away. Ophelia heard a loud bang from the kitchen.

'You have someone here?'

'Yeah…just some…friends,' he said slowly. Ophelia wasn't convinced. She opened the kitchen door. There were two girls inside, wearing not much more than matching bra and panties. They both looked at her as she entered. Ophelia sighed angrily and went back into the lounge-room. Sirius ran over and grabbed her arms. 'Please, it's not what you think,' he said quickly.

Ophelia made it to the door but Sirius pulled her away from it and got between her and the door. 'Just let me explain, please.'

'Fine,' Ophelia said, still angry.

'They're not here for me,' he said quickly.

'I don't believe that, you can't help yourself.'

Sirius' face turned desperate. 'You don't understand. I'm not the only guy here. James is here too, and Remus.'

Ophelia's facial features turned to confusion. 'What?' she asked not understanding.

'The girls aren't here for me, I will admit I was tempted but I didn't touch them.'

Sirius yelled for James and Remus to come out of the bedrooms they were in. Ophelia turned slightly as James and Remus came out of a spare bedroom each. Ophelia couldn't believe that Remus agreed to be set up with someone. They both went back into their bedrooms and not long after the girls came out of the kitchen and each went into one.

Ophelia turned back to face Sirius. 'I find it hard to believe that Remus wanted to be set up with someone. Does she know about…?'

Sirius shook his head quickly. 'No, no, not at all, it's just a bit of fun, for them,' he added.

'Ok, so why am I here?'

'I wanted to talk to you, about…things.'

'Like what?' Ophelia asked moving to sit on the couch.

Sirius followed and sat next to her. He stroked her upper arm with two fingers but Ophelia shifted. She waited for Sirius to speak first. After while he sighed. 'I want you back,' he said simply.

'Why? Even after what happened with Severus?'

Sirius shrugged. He didn't look as he wanted to discuss it. 'I hate that you slept with him, but I want us to talk everything through, right now.'

The room went quiet. Ophelia wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to talk about things too but she didn't think Sirius would be interested. 'Ok, we can talk, what about though?'

Sirius shrugged again. 'I want to know why you slept with Snape,' he said not looking at Ophelia.

She shrugged, mainly to herself. She wondered if she should be more uncomfortable talking about this. It was one thing she didn't really want to talk about either. 'I slept with him because you were fucking someone else,' she said suddenly, she began to get angry again.

It went quiet so Ophelia decided to continue. 'I trust Severus and you hurt me. I wanted to have sex but you couldn't wait. So when I saw you with someone else it just hurt too much,' she said frowning. Ophelia wondered if they could get past this. She kept repeating herself.

Ophelia looked at Sirius; he appeared to be looking at nothing, lost in something, as though he was somewhere else. Ophelia moved and punched Sirius in the arm. His head turned quickly to look at her. 'What was that for?'

'Were you listening?'

'Of course I was. How many times did you sleep with Snape?' Sirius asked now keeping his eyes on her.

Ophelia shrugged. Did she have to be honest? 'About twice,' she answered.

'Was he that good?'

Ophelia stood up and walked towards the door. Sirius ran to her again and grabbed her arm. 'Please, don't leave. I won't do that again. I just don't understand why him, and not someone else?'

'I don't know, Severus and I were friends and like I said, I trusted him and he was there. He helped me when I needed him, he was always there.'

'But you're my girl,' Sirius said inaudibly.

Ophelia's eyes widened a little. 'Do you mean that?' she asked.

Sirius put his hands in his pockets and nodded while looking at the floor. 'Yeah, you've been mine since we were fifteen.'

'I never thought of you as possessive?' Ophelia said honestly.

Sirius shrugged. He moved forwards and lifted his eyes to meet Ophelia's, he bent forward and kissed her gently on the lips then brought her into his arms and held onto her. 'I've never felt like this for someone before, It's weird to me.'

'I know,' she whispered into his chest.

Sirius held onto her tighter. 'I care about you, a lot. I…love you,' he whispered quietly. Ophelia almost didn't hear it. She looked up at him. 'Really?'

Sirius just nodded and Ophelia smiled at him. She kissed him quickly and settled back into his arms. 'I love you too,' she said evenly.

Sirius smiled into her hair and Ophelia giggled slightly. 'I thought we were supposed to be talking.'

'And we did, we argued, talked, same thing,' Sirius said holding onto Ophelia tighter.

They both went back to the couch. 'Do we have anything else to talk about?' Sirius asked. He moved closer to Ophelia and placed his arms around her again. Ophelia shrugged. 'Can you get over me being with Severus?'

Sirius shrugged. 'I think so, but do we have to talk about it, can't we just forget it?'

'I guess so. So, why are James and Remus with girls here?' Ophelia asked, looking at Sirius and frowning. Sirius laughed, it almost sounded bark-like. 'Well, Remus' parents don't like him around girls very much, mainly because he's a werewolf and James doesn't want his parents bugging him all the time. So I said they could both come here with the girls.'

'All night I've been listening to them giggle and everything else, and all I could think about was you,' Sirius said looking over his shoulder. Ophelia giggled to herself a little. 'Why not tell them to shut then or something?'

Sirius just shrugged and moved his arm to stroke Ophelia's hair. Ophelia smiled and settled into his arms.

* * *

The next morning Ophelia discovered that Remus and James weren't there, they must have left during the night. Ophelia walked into the kitchen and made something for breakfast. Sirius came out after a while in the shower. He joined her at the table and they ate a quick breakfast together.

'How many girls have you been with since we broke up?' Ophelia asked as she finished eating. Sirius suddenly looked uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat. 'There have been...a few,' he said looking down at his plate.

Ophelia nodded and decided to leave it at that, it doesn't really matter how many girls he's been with since they broke up. What has happened between them is now over and it's in the past, Ophelia decided that that's where it should stay.

As they went back to Hogwarts Ophelia stared out the window and wondered if this year would go any better. She sighed slightly and she watched the passing mountains and lakes below them.

* * *

One year later:

Ophelia looked at herself in the tall mirror and sighed a little. She was wearing a red dress which reached the floor. Her hair was curled and tied back, leaving a few strands free. It was their graduation night and Ophelia was getting ready, slowly.

Ophelia turned as Lily entered the room. Ophelia thought she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a floor-length green dress which sparkled brightly. Ophelia thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. She walked over to Ophelia and smiled. 'I'm sure Sirius will love that dress,' Lily commented.

Ophelia sighed and looked back into the mirror. 'Do you remember when we were younger and every time I mentioned James you would roll your eyes at me.'

Lily shrugged, 'Yeah but that was then, things are different now.'

Ophelia smiled. She remembered the day that Lily actually said yes when James asked her out, James looked as though he were about to die of shock. Lily had laughed and said she would see him later. Sirius was sniggering loudly in the background though, which almost ruined it.

The only thing Ophelia found odd about that day was that Remus was nowhere to be seen. Ophelia looked around for him but she didn't see him until later that night. Ophelia did ask him where he was at the time but he didn't give her a proper answer, he sort of danced around it.

Ophelia had become friends with Severus again half-way through the year. She was happy that they could be friends again. They had, once again, kept it a secret from everyone but nothing sexual happened again. They both agreed that it would be a bad idea. When Severus learned that Lily and James were together, he sort of became distant for a while.

Ophelia walked down to the common room where Sirius and friends were waiting. Remus was taking a Ravenclaw girl and Peter was taking someone from Hufflepuff as their dates. Ophelia walked over to Sirius and she chuckled slightly. Sirius didn't look very comfortable in dress robes, even though she thought he looked very handsome and she told him so.

'I always look handsome, what are you talking about?'

Ophelia just rolled her eyes; she decided not to challenge him. They both walked down to the Great Hall together and entered. The Hall had been transformed for the graduation. There was a dance-floor and several tables around the room, which all had place-cards with people's names on it. Sirius took Ophelia's hand and they went searching for their tables.

They eventually found their table and Sirius checked out the other people who would be sitting with them. He groaned. 'Aw, James isn't going to be sitting with us.'

Ophelia rolled her eyes slightly. 'He'll be sitting behind you, look.'

She pointed to the table behind them to where James' name was sitting. 'Not the same though,' Sirius said quietly.

'You'll get to sit with me,' Ophelia said smiling at him.

Sirius flashed her with his wide, cheeky grin but he didn't say anything. Ophelia and Sirius took their seats; they were sharing a table with Fabian Prewett and his date, Remus and his date, Evan Rosier whose date was Alecto Carrow and Melinda Davis and her date.

After they had dinner, all the lights in the room dimmed and disco lights lit up around the dance-floor. Sirius grabbed Ophelia and pulled onto the dance-floor. They danced for what seemed like ages until she noticed Severus leave the Great Hall. Ophelia told Sirius she needed some fresh air and she walked to the double doors.

She turned back for a moment to see what Sirius was doing but he seemed occupied with James. Ophelia walked onto the grounds and spotted Severus standing over by the Black Lake. Ophelia walked over slowly and stood behind him. 'Severus is something wrong?' she asked looking at his back.

'I'm leaving tonight, I'm not staying until the end of graduation,' he stated, still keep his back to her.

'Why?'

'I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be. Dumbledore has given me permission to leave tonight.'

Ophelia nodded. She didn't want things to end this way. 'Is this about Lily?' Ophelia asked quietly.

Severus turned to face her; his face was contorted into anger. 'You never shut up about her, do you? Let it go,' he shouted into her face.

He walked past Ophelia and headed towards the castle. Ophelia felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She took a slow and steady breath before going after Severus.

'Wait. You can't just leave like that,' she shouted back.

'Like what? We're not together, you're still with Black.'

'What the hell has that got to do with anything? We're friends!' she yelled at him.

'I don't need you and I never did,' Severus shouted before walking away from her and stopping not far, she could still clearly see him. Ophelia stopped in her tracks. She let the hot tears run down her face. When she heard footsteps coming to the doors she turned her back to them.

'What are you doing out here… with _him_?'

Ophelia's body shook slightly with fear. It was Sirius and he looked very unhappy. He made his way over and stood beside Ophelia, his eyes focused on Severus' back. Gradually, Severus turned around. His facial expression impassive and his arms were folded across his chest.

'We were just having a chat Black, you should butt out,' Severus said coldly.

'She's _my_ girlfriend, Snape, back off.'

'I don't want her,' said Severus. He began to walk away. 'I already took what I wanted.'

Ophelia's eyes closed tightly momentarily. She had an idea what Severus was talking about, but it was obvious that Sirius didn't. Severus walked past them and Sirius turned, his face heavily frowned.

'What are you talking about?'

Severus stopped and looked back at them. 'Well, apparently your girlfriend didn't tell you everything about what happened between us,' said Severus triumphantly.

It went deathly quiet outside and Sirius made a move for Severus in anger but Ophelia grabbed the sleeve of his dress robe. She didn't want things to turn ugly right now. Everything had happened over a year ago, did any of it matter right now?

'I have her virgin blood,' said Severus slowly.

'You bastard!' Sirius screamed before rushing towards Severus and knocking him to the ground. Ophelia screamed at him to get off but she didn't hear her. Sirius remained on top of Severus and punched him several times over in the head. Ophelia continued to scream at them. Severus eventually fought back and he managed to get his wand and he sent a stunning spell at Sirius.

Sirius flew back in the air, away from Severus, and landed at least fifteen feet away. Severus got up and quickly cleaned the blood from him. Ophelia wiped her wet face. She was angry with both of them right now.

'What the hell did you tell him that for?' asked Ophelia angrily.

'It needed to be said.'

Severus began to walk away while placing his wand inside his robes. Ophelia couldn't believe it. He was just going to walk away from this… from her.

'At least take the spell off Sirius,' she called out to him, loudly.

Severus continued on walking but she saw his wand come out and he whispered something. Sirius instantly groaned where he was lying and Ophelia ran over to him. She attempted to help him up but he pushed her away.

'Don't,' he almost shouted. He stood up and stumbled a small way from Ophelia. She didn't know what the right do to was.

'Sirius,' she said loudly, 'I'm sorry but you know I slept with him.'

Sirius turned and walked over to her. 'What do you want me to think? Why give that to me?'

'He asked,' she said slowly.

Sirius almost spluttered. 'Oh, because he asked? Oh, how wonderful.'

He started to walk away again. Ophelia then burst into tears and that made Sirius stop and sigh, his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Much later that night, Ophelia returned to the common room. There was no-one in the room. She walked over in front of the fire and sat down. She didn't know what she was going to do now. Sirius was angry with her. She had never wanted to tell him about the blood thing. It was too personal. She never thought Severus would bring it up or rub it in Sirius' face. She was angry with him about that. He should have considered her feelings.

Just after midnight, Ophelia watched as people filed into the common room and going straight up the stairs to the dormitory. The first of the marauder's in was Peter. He looked to Ophelia but he seemed nervous and without saying anything he went straight upstairs. It didn't take long for Remus to follow in next. He was alone also. He gave Ophelia a small smile but he said nothing.

When James came into through the portrait hole, he had Lily with him. Ophelia never asked why she changed her mind about James and why she never chose Severus, when he so clearly loved her so greatly. Ophelia watched them. They were talking and Lily was having trouble keeping herself upright from all her giggling. When they saw Ophelia, they both stopped though Lily kept on laughing.

'Sirius is on the way up,' said James before taking Lily to his bed.

The next person in was Sirius. He looked worried. When he saw Ophelia he's face relaxed. 'I was wondering where you had gotten to,' he said quietly.

He approached Ophelia and sat beside her in front of the fire. He placed his arms around her and brought her onto his lap. Ophelia let it happen, though she wasn't quite sure what was going on.

'What's wrong?' he asked walking over to her. He placed his arms around her and brought her into his arms.

'Nothing, I'm just sad that school's over,' she said softly. She held onto Sirius. 'What's going to happen with us?'

'Nothing. Why are you asking? I want to forget about what happened earlier and on a different note I was thinking that you could move in with me,' Sirius said placing a kiss on top of Ophelia's head.

Ophelia sighed in relief. She didn't want to talk about what happened earlier either. He did say that he would forgive her and move on and this was included. She was happy he hadn't forgotten. She moved a little on his lap from his words and looked up at Sirius. 'Are you serious?'

'You know I'm serious, I'm Sirius,' he said. Ophelia frowned but then she smiled broadly. 'If you do want me to move in, then I would love to.'

Sirius grinned and kissed Ophelia on the lips.

* * *

Three Days Later:

Ophelia walked down the cobble-stoned street in Spinner's End until she reached number seventeen. She knocked on the door firmly five times. A woman, Eileen Snape, answered the door within a few seconds. She seemed out of breath as though she had run to the door, but from the look on her face, Ophelia guessed that she was hoping it was someone else.

She tried to remember something, 'Ophelia, right?'

Ophelia nodded. 'Is Severus here?'

Eileen shook her head. 'No, he came home from Hogwarts on graduation night, he took some of his things and left. I begged him not to leave, but, but,' Eileen seemed to struggle to find the words, 'he said he wasn't coming back, ever.'

'Do you know where he went?' Ophelia asked. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Eileen. This woman has probably been through nothing short of hell, especially with the likes of her husband.

Eileen shook her head and small tears began to fall down her pallid face. Her black eyes were full of worry. 'S-Severus didn't say where he was going. He just said he wasn't going to come back.'

Ophelia nodded. She said a quick good-bye to Eileen and began to walk back down the cobble-stoned street. After a short while Ophelia could hear her name being called quite softly. She turned back around and saw Eileen running towards her. When she reached her, she panted for a moment.

'If you find Severus please look after him, or at least try to warn him about the path he is taking,' Eileen stopped and looked behind her quickly before turning back to Ophelia. She seemed worried as though someone were going to follow her.

'I don't want Severus to end up like his father,' she said shakily.

Ophelia held her head up and she looked into Eileen's eyes. 'He won't,' Ophelia said firmly. The corners of Eileen's mouth turned up faintly as though she was going to smile but she never quite made it. She turned and ran back towards her house. Ophelia watched Eileen until she had disappeared.

When Ophelia arrived back at home, Sirius hadn't arrived home though. She knew he was out doing something for the Order but she wasn't sure what it was. Ophelia joined the Order of the Phoenix at Sirius' request. Ophelia thought it was best to fight against Voldemort as much as they could, she worried that it would be cowardly not to.

* * *

Not long after turning twenty, Ophelia found out she was pregnant. She wasn't even married to Sirius, he always avoided the subject. Ophelia decided not to tell him until the time is right, though she never received the chance to. On Halloween Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

Ophelia went out and found Remus, he appeared distraught and shaken. He told her that James and Lily were dead, but their son survived and that Dumbledore now has the child. Ophelia couldn't think of anything to say but the news got worse. Remus told her that Sirius was on the run from the Ministry and wanted for their deaths.

She couldn't believe her ears. There was no-way Sirius could have betray James, them being best friends and all. Ophelia was angry to learn that Remus actually believed that Sirius did it. As Ophelia left Remus asked one thing. 'Are you pregnant?'

Ophelia nodded only faintly and left.

When Ophelia arrived back at Sirius' apartment, it felt empty and cold. A few tears ran down her face as she thought about everything Remus told her. No matter how many times she went over it in her head, it never made sense. There was no way Sirius did it, but it would be hard to prove.

Ophelia packed all of her things quickly and placed them by the door. She no longer wanted to be here since Sirius wasn't going to be. She would have her baby and raise it alone. She didn't know where she was going to go but she would find a place.

* * *

**A/N: **Not the best chapter either, but I don't hate it. Sorry for a lot of short scenes too.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Chapter contains sexual content and character death... so if you dont like then please dont read. And sorry to anyone who is reading this story through, my internet died for a few days...

* * *

Chapter Eight – Five Years Later

Ophelia walked into her new apartment, and found her daughter playing on the lounge-room floor. Her daughter looked up and smiled as Ophelia entered. She ran to her and Ophelia picked her up and hugged her. Ophelia paid the baby-sitter and she went home.

Ophelia placed her daughter, Callidora, back down on the floor. 'I'll make dinner, you can keep playing.'

'Ok, mummy,' said Callidora.

Ophelia watched her walk back over to her toys. Ophelia walked into kitchen and began to make dinner. She tried not to think about Sirius anymore but it was hard not. Every time she looked at Callidora, she saw Sirius. Callidora looked a lot like him. The same black hair, the same grey eyes and definitely the same wide and, sometimes, cheeky smile.

The apartment they lived in wasn't very big but at least Ophelia could afford it. They had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living-room and two small bedrooms. They didn't really need much more. She was just happy that Callidora had a place to grow up. Ophelia did feel bad that she couldn't be with Callidora all the time but it was worth it to see her grow up happy and healthy.

Ophelia had thought about putting Callidora into a Muggle primary school but decided against it. She wasn't sure she could afford much more than everything she had to pay for now. She did feel bad that Callidora didn't get the opportunity to interact with other kids her own age but there wasn't much she could do about it.

She served dinner and Callidora made her way over to the table and sat down. Ophelia watched her for a while. Callidora was now about five years old. She had, of course, never met Sirius, Ophelia was sure he was deceased by now. She did give Callidora a photo of Sirius but that was it. Sometimes Callidora would ask questions about him but Ophelia tried not to tell her too much at once.

When Ophelia put Callidora to bed she told her a story and sat with her until she fell asleep. Afterwards Ophelia went into the lounge-room and sat on the sofa. She was tired. She wished she didn't have to work so much. The baby-sitter was here five days a week, just so Ophelia could work. She was working as a receptionist for a small company; the hours weren't great, but she happy to at least be able to support Callidora.

Ophelia went to bed after a while. When she lay down all she could think about was Sirius. Sometimes she thought of Severus, but she tried not to. She didn't find Severus after speaking with his mother. The last time they spoke was at their graduation night at Hogwarts. She hoped Severus alright had hadn't done anything too bad.

* * *

Three Weeks Later:

When Ophelia arrived home from work as usual her face went white and she dropped everything she was holding. There was a Dark Mark hanging above her apartment. Ophelia raced up the stairs, the people that invaded the apartment were still there she was sure of it. When she reached the door, it was deathly silent.

The door was left slightly ajar, she pushed it the rest of the way open and took out her wand before stepping inside. The whole apartment was a mess. There were her clothes and all other possession thrown and tossed on the floor. Ophelia saw blood near the sofa and followed its trail. She only hoped it didn't belong to Callidora.

It led her to under the living-room window. She gasped at the sight before her. The baby-sitter was lying underneath the window, dead. Her clothes were torn and bloody, as was her skin and hair. Ophelia moved closer and saw her eyes were still open. She moved over and closed them gently. As Ophelia stood up she stifled a sob and walked towards her daughter's bedroom, there was no-one inside. She then checked her own room, which was the last room left the check.

She opened the door and her daughter was lying flat, spread-eagled on her back upon the bed. As Ophelia began to run to her she was grabbed by a strong person who had put their arms around her waist. Ophelia screamed and struggled. The person covered her mouth and turned her around and Ophelia saw at least nine other people in the room, all of them wearing masks and long, black robes that touched the ground.

'Bring the brat as well,' she heard a strong male voice boom.

One masked person walked over to the bed and picked Callidora up with ease. Ophelia struggled against the person holding her and was able to move her head to speak. 'Please, let me go, you can have anything just leave my daughter alone.'

The cloaked people ignored her and pulled her to the door. Tears ran down Ophelia's face rapidly, she wasn't too concerned about herself; she was more worried about Callidora. Within a few seconds Ophelia began to feel dizzy. Eventually, everything went black.

When Ophelia came too, she looked at her surroundings. The room she was in was dark, empty and cold. She sat up and gasped slightly. She grabbed her head; she can't really remember what happened. Everything felt like a great big blur right now. All she wanted was her daughter back.

After a few hours, the door opened and two men masked people walked into the room. They were both holding their wands out and had them pointing at Ophelia.

'Stand up slowly and follow us,' one man said, his voice sounded rough.

Ophelia decided it was best to do as she was told. She knew these people were Death Eaters, she seen them once when on a job for the Order. They walked down a long dark corridor and after a while came to a flight of stairs. They walked down and they entered what looked to be a living-room.

There were many people in the room. Ophelia looked around slowly and noticed that everyone in the room was a Death Eater. One of them standing behind her pushed her onto her knees. 'Kneel, scum.'

Pain shot through her knees as she hit the floor. 'Where's my daughter?' she asked shakily.

A few of the people in the room laughed. 'Oh, she's fine... at the moment,' one person said viciously.

Ophelia listened as they talked amongst themselves; it was like she wasn't even there.

'What do we do with her?'

'I don't know we could just kill her.'

'Or we could have some fun with her first,' another said.

Murmurs of agreement went around the room and Ophelia's face was stuck in a look of uttermost horror. She yelped loudly as one Death Eater grabbed and pull her up by her shirt, ripping it. Ophelia didn't fight back. Deep down she knew she should have but she couldn't risk angering these people and having them kill her daughter because of it.

Ophelia was picked up and carried to a table that someone in the room conjured. She was stripped, gagged and slapped around. Ophelia didn't hide her tears but she still didn't say anything. She closed her eyes as a few of them had their way with her.

After what felt like hours, they finally took Ophelia back up to her room but the pain and humiliation didn't end there. She was beaten, kicked and spat on until she lost consciousness. When they finished they left her on the floor, bleeding and broken.

* * *

When Ophelia woke up again she couldn't believe the pain her body was enduring. She thought she would die just from the pain. She tried to sit up but it hurt too much. 'Don't move.'

The voice sounded familiar. Ophelia moved her head, gasping all the while from the pain. It was Severus. 'What are you doing here?' Ophelia asked.

Severus said nothing. He moved slightly and lifted the sleeve of his left arm up to reveal a Dark Mark. Ophelia gasped and tried to move again. 'I told you not to move.'

'Why would I listen to you?' said Ophelia loudly.

'I wasn't one of the people who hurt you last night. I will admit that I was there but I only watched.'

'Why didn't you stop it then?'

'I couldn't, they would have seen right through me. I can't risk my position here, even for you. I tried to stop them before it happened but I didn't get here in time.'

Severus rolled his left sleeve down and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He approached Ophelia and bent down closer to Ophelia. He uncorked a vial of clear potion and he poured it down Ophelia's throat. She coughed a little as it went down her throat.

Within seconds the potion began to work. Ophelia sat up after a few minutes and rubbed arms then her head. It felt like it had been split in half. 'Where's my daughter?' she asked breaking the silence.

Severus sighed, he seemed very uninterested. 'She's fine,' was all he said.

'Where is she?' Ophelia asked desperately.

'I took her to Hogwarts, she is fine.'

Ophelia frowned, she didn't understand. 'Why is she at Hogwarts?'

'I'm working there. As the potions master,' he added.

'When did you start working there?' Ophelia asked still frowning. Why did she believe him?

'I've been there for a few years,' he said quietly.

'Was Callidora hurt at all?' Ophelia asked.

Severus had a look of confusion on his face. 'My daughter,' Ophelia clarified.

'No, like I said, she is fine. She was a little shaken and she won't talk at all but there is a house-elf sitting with her. I'm taking you to Hogwarts as well, when you're ready and able to move,' Severus stated.

'Can we go now?'

Severus nodded his head once. 'If you wish,' he said quietly.

Severus helped Ophelia to her feet and supported her back downstairs and they went over to the fireplace. Severus threw some Floo Powder in the fireplace and they both stepped inside with Severus saying their destination.

When they arrived Ophelia would have fallen to the floor if Severus hadn't grabbed her. When he let go Ophelia walked further into the room while Severus cut the Floo connection and blocked it.

'Your daughter is through their, in the bedroom,' he said pointing to an old white door. Ophelia walked into the room quickly and saw Callidora lying on the bed, fast asleep. Ophelia walked to the bed quietly and sat beside Callidora. She stroked her long, black hair gently and after a few moments Callidora stirred.

'Mummy!' she shouted before throwing herself into Ophelia's arms. A tear escaped her as she held Callidora. She was extremely grateful that Callidora was alive.

'Did they hurt you at all?' asked Ophelia.

She was concerned about the answer she would receive but had to know. She then felt Callidora's head shake against her chest. 'No, but they yelled at me,' she said inaudibly.

'They won't yell at you ever again. Let's get you something to eat, Ok?'

Callidora yawned and got up and she followed Ophelia into the sitting-room. They walked over to the table and Ophelia sat her down. The house-elf walked over and put some food on the table. Callidora tucked in quickly. Ophelia didn't join her; she kissed her head and walked over to where Severs was sitting.

She sat near him, but he didn't stir. 'What am I supposed to do now?' Ophelia asked.

Severus now looked at her. 'I am not sure,' he said simply.

Ophelia nodded her head. She tried to think of somewhere to go but there was nowhere. She could see her parents but how would she tell them about her daughter.

'Is she Black's daughter?' asked Severus, bringing Ophelia out of her thoughts.

Ophelia looked to Callidora before turning back and answering Severus' question. 'Yes, of course she is. Can't you see the resemblance?'

'Yes, I do,' he said faintly.

'By the way,' said Ophelia softly. 'Thank you for helping me and Callidora. I do appreciate it.'

Severus made a noise to indicate that he heard her. Ophelia finished eating quickly and returned to the bedroom with her daughter. The room was large and spacious. The walls were white, the carpet was green and the bedcovers were black and white. Ophelia though the room quite handsome looking.

* * *

In the morning when Ophelia awoke she immediately noticed that her daughter was no longer in the room with her. She shot out of bed and ran out the room but Callidora was fine. She was sitting on a rug in the living-room playing with a doll. She looked at Ophelia but noticed nothing and went back to playing. Severus was sitting in an armchair.

'I hope she wasn't too much trouble.'

'She was fine,' said Severus.

'Is there a way to leave?' asked Ophelia. She joined Severus and sat down in the armchair beside his. He was reading something but Ophelia couldn't quite tell what it was.

'What do you have in mind?' asked Severus, his eyes not leaving the parchment was he reading.

'I thought about this while going to sleep last night. I think it would be best to leave the country,' said Ophelia quickly. She wanted to say it before she lost her nerve.

'And where exactly would you go?'

'I do not know,' said Ophelia honestly. 'I really don't think it would matter, just as long as we get away from here.'

'Very well. I shall make arrangements for you tomorrow.'

Ophelia nodded. She didn't know what to think. He was going to help her again. It surprised her. She thought Severus wouldn't bother, that he would just leave it and leave Ophelia to find her own way. Severus went back to reading his parchment and Ophelia decided to play with her daughter. Ophelia was just happy that Callidora was happy right now.

* * *

Later that night, Callidora was fast asleep in the spare room and Ophelia had gone into Severus' room. It was locked but the charm on it wasn't that powerful. At the moment, Severus wasn't here and Ophelia just wanted to have a look at his room.

The room was much larger than the spare one and so was the bed. The carpet in here was green too and the bed covered in black sheets. The bed was adorned with a black headboard and in the corner stood a large black wardrobe and next to that was a dresser.

Ophelia walked over to the dresser and looked inside the middle drawer. It was the smallest one of them all. The first thing Ophelia saw was a photograph of two people dressed entirely in black. Ophelia guessed it was Severus' parents. Ophelia thought she hated them.

'What are you doing?' said Severus.

Ophelia put the photo away and slammed the draw shut. She turned and saw Severus standing in the doorway, seething with slight anger. 'I was just l-looking,' she said stuttering a little.

'Snooping, you mean,' said Severus walking towards Ophelia.

Ophelia decided to back away but the wall was right behind her. Severus reached her and his fist punched the wall next to her head. 'I don't want you snooping in my private affairs,' he said, his black eyes blazing with fury.

Ophelia just nodded her head rapidly; she didn't want to anger him. At first Ophelia thought Severus was going to hit her until he moved forwards quickly and crushed his lips against hers. Ophelia moaned in surprise and she grabbed Severus' arms and held onto him.

Severus moved her off the wall and threw his arms around her. The kiss deepened and grew in intensity. When Severus released her, he took his wand out and waved it quickly. All of Ophelia's clothes disappeared. Severus did the same to himself and all of his clothes disappeared.

He pulled Ophelia to the bed quickly and threw her onto it. 'What about Callidora?'

Severus waved his wand again, the door clicked locked and a silencing charm fell over the room. Severus then placed his wand on the bedside table. He laid his body onto Ophelia's and kissed her while stroking her hair roughly. Ophelia moved her head and panted a little. 'Let me, first,' she panted.

Severus moved off her and rolled onto his back. Ophelia moved down the bed and stroked his cock firmly. Severus gasped lightly as she got faster. She moved up a little and licked the top of the head with a flick of her tongue. Severus sucked a sharp breath and his hips bucked upwards.

Severus moaned louder as Ophelia sealed her lips around the damp head of his penis and sucked her mouth down his shaft. Severus gasped again at the intense pleasure of it. All he could think of was the talented tongue and how it was making him feel. It felt warm and wet, scraping softly over the tip of the glands, swirling down each side of his organ, making him throb harder.

Within a few more minutes Severus' climax boiled over. Ophelia moved her mouth quickly and stroked Severus' cock faster as he rode out his orgasm. When Severus was finished he reached down and grabbed Ophelia's arms and dragged her up the bed. Ophelia yelped but she was smiling.

He lay her on the bed and got between her legs. He opened her legs roughly and moved forwards quickly. His tongue shot out and began to lick her almost desperately. He pressed his face against her and inhaled deeply, he began sucking on her clit and licking the inside of her, every inch he could reach.

Severus loved that Ophelia was already wet for him. He continued to lick and he could feel some of her juices spill onto his face and around his mouth. Ophelia began to move her hips against Severus' mouth a little as she moaned loudly.

When Ophelia felt release she came quickly and Severus was there to lick most of it up. He watched as her juices flowed steadily down her swollen folds.

When he finished Severus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand quickly and moved up Ophelia's body, covering it with his own. They kissed passionately and Ophelia ran her hands through his hair. It was a little oily but Ophelia decided it wasn't the best time to talk or think about it.

She smiled as Severus' cock began to get hard beneath her. Severus entered Ophelia's body without hesitation. He pounded in to her body without mercy. Ophelia moaned and panted as she moved with him. She held onto him tighter and he got faster and faster.

Without warning Severus withdrew from her body and threw her to the hard ground. He pushed himself onto her, impaling himself upon her. Ophelia squealed with feminine delight as he began to pound her again.

Within a few minutes Ophelia felt overcome by the pressure in her body. She continued to moan as she lost control quickly. Severus groaned as he felt Ophelia's muscles clench around his cock and Severus held her until her powerful orgasm passed.

Severus waited for a moment before continuing his pace. It only took another couple of minutes for Severus to lose control next. He grunted again loudly as he came inside Ophelia's soft body.

He collapsed onto Ophelia for a moment as he tried to get his breath back. When he stood up he pulled Ophelia up as well. She wasn't expecting being thrown to the floor and fucked, but she had to admit that it was a nice change from the soft bed.

They both got into bed and Ophelia settled into his arms. She closed her eyes as her head rested against Severus' chest. She wondered if this was a onetime thing or if it would happen again. She fell asleep, thinking about what had just happened, with a smile on her face.

* * *

In the morning Ophelia felt a little sore when she got up. Severus had gone and she got up quickly and made the bed. Her daughter was up as well but she was busy eating. Ophelia walked over and placed a kiss on her head but she just kept on eating.

The door to Severus' private rooms opened and Severus walked in holding what looked to be an old stuffed toy. It looked like it had once been a penguin. He walked over and Ophelia turned her attention to him. 'This will take you to another place,' he said quietly.

'Where?' asked Ophelia, looking at it unsurely.

'You'll see,' he said quietly. 'It won't be ready until late this afternoon.'

When the time had arrived Ophelia stood holding the Portkey with her daughter. Callidora was confused about what was going on, but Ophelia knew she would have time to explain it later. Severus stood back and he watched Ophelia, who right now, was nervous.

He felt bad about what he was doing and he hoped that this little girl would understand why he had to do it. It was necessary. It had to be done. After another few seconds, the Portkey glowed a bright blue and Ophelia held into it and her daughter tightly, making sure she wouldn't ran out on her.

The object began to shake and within another few seconds they began to turn on the spot and everything turned black as they disappeared from sight.

It didn't take long for them to turn up in another location. Callidora had been scared from the noise and commotion of leaving like that and her face was a little wet but Ophelia still held her hand and she looked around. She didn't know where they were and she wasn't sure if they were actually in a different country. She had thought Severus' actions were a little strange but she did need to leave. She had to.

Suddenly, Ophelia screamed as cloaked figures appeared from nowhere. She knew they were Death Eaters. Ophelia felt a dreading feeling inside her chest. She was about to die. Severus had set her up. It was now over. Before she could run she was struck down by someone unknown. Her hand slipped from her daughter's and she fell front first on the hard ground, knocking her front teeth out. Blood streamed steadily down her chin.

Callidora screamed and tried to get Ophelia back up but then she was pushed out of the way. She screamed again. Ophelia tried to move but she felt a weight on her back that wasn't there before. She turned her head and saw a Death Eater pushing his foot down onto her back. He was wearing a mask but Ophelia could see the man's eyes. They were narrowed and full of hatred. About what, Ophelia didn't know.

The foot was eventually moved from her back and she tried to crawl away but was unsuccessful. She was pulled backwards by the hair, screaming as it happened. The Death Eater covered her mouth and many more Death Eaters came forwards to watch. She could hear her daughter. She was crying softly. Ophelia didn't want this to happen.

The Death Eater pulled his wand out and placed it against Ophelia's throat. 'Any last wishes?' he asked viciously.

'Don't... hurt... my... daughter,' said Ophelia, gasping for air.

The Death Eater holding her laughed cruelly and the others joined in. 'Very well...'

He slid his wand across her throat, like a knife, slitting it. Ophelia could feel the blood rushing from her body, her eyes widened in shock. She began to choke and her body began to convulse and more tears feel down her face. The Death Eaters continued to laugh and it was all Ophelia could hear as she died.

The Death Eater holding her let go and moved away but not before sending one more curse. 'Avada Kedavra!'

Ophelia's suffering ended right there and the Death Eaters ignored the little girl huddled in the corner, crying and shaking, wanting the comfort of her mother. Another Death Eater took out his wand and pointed it into the night sky.

'Morsmordre!'

All of the noise in the area disappeared and the only sound which could now clearly be heard was from Callidora. She moved herself into a corner and rocked her body, letting her tears fall and letting her body continue to shake. She had trouble tearing her eyes from her mother's body which was still and lifeless. Callidora looked up into the sky at the Dark Mark. The snake was twisting through the skull with a gentle ease. Callidora promised herself she would be better.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue- Ten Years Later

Callidora took a deep breath before knocking on the large, heavy-looking black door of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Albus Dumbledore had told her about the house and had shown it to her once. She was now here on his request.

She sighed again and looked around. She was about to meet her father for the first time and she couldn't deny that she was scared. Every day she thought about her mother and the events that took place when she was five and every day she tried to forget it again.

Despite what happened, she thought she turned out alright. She had been found by a group called the Order of the Phoenix and since then Dumbledore had looked out for her. She had been attending a magic school in Australia and living with a Muggle family there that took her in. She loved them like they were her own family, though she still kept the photo of her mother and father that she had.

She didn't remember what happened to her mother after she was found. Callidora guessed that her mother had been buried and placed somewhere but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know or not. She knew her mother tried everything to protect her and it still wasn't enough.

Callidora did know that her father was Sirius Black and that he had been in Azkaban. All wizarding communities around the world had heard about him but at the time she didn't realise they were talking about her father. His time in Azkaban seemed to have greatly hurt him, appearance wise. And speaking of which, Callidora knew she looked just like him, before Azkaban.

Eventually the door opened and she found herself faced with a tall, thin man with brown hair which was greying heavily. He didn't look that old. Callidora looked him over quickly. If she had to guess she would have asked if he was a werewolf. She only thought it from the hair and his scarred face.

His hazel eyes searched her. 'Who are you?'

She straightened a little. 'I am Callidora Black. Dumbledore was expecting me,' she stated clearly.

The man looked at her untrustingly but he allowed her to pass. The inside of the house wasn't very nice at all. It was dark and the smell was stale. It appeared dusty and neglected. Callidora pondered for moment if this was home or not. She placed her things at the door and followed the man into what appeared to be the living room.

It was quite a large room with greying carpet which was fading fast and the walls were all white and flaky. It greatly needed to be re-done and the room was decorated with black, leather sofas and a few armchairs with a bookcase in the corner. Callidora's eyes glanced over everything quickly before the door on the other side opened and two men walked in.

She recognised one of them as Dumbledore and she knew instantly that the other man was Sirius Black. It felt so unreal to finally see him in the flesh. Dumbledore smiled at her, his bright blue eyes twinkling. Callidora returned the small, though hers was small and nervous.

'Sirius, this is your daughter, Callidora,' said Albus.

Callidora and Sirius stared at each other before anything was done. Sirius extended his hand and Callidora eventually took it and they shook hands.

'Sirius hasn't known about you for very long,' explained Albus. 'He didn't know your mother was pregnant and he only found out a few months ago.'

'You didn't tell him before this?' asked Callidora.

'I've been in Azkaban,' said Sirius bitterly.

Callidora closed her mouth and nodded. She had momentarily forgotten about that. He only got out of prison two years ago. It might have been too much to tell him about his daughter then and he and her mother must have loved each other at some point and to hear about her death must have been hard. Callidora didn't really know anything about her mother and her past but she was only guessing.

Callidora kept looking at Sirius between thoughts. She couldn't believe how much she really did look like him. She found it shocking. Even Sirius had trouble not looking at his daughter. After a long moment, Sirius moved and left the room. Callidora wasn't sure how to feel but Albus gave her a small smile.

'He's still adjusting to life outside and this was his parents' house. He doesn't like it here.'

Callidora nodded and she went with Albus into the hallway and they walked to the end. Albus opened another door and the stairs led downwards. 'I think it's time you meet the rest of the Order.'

Callidora nodded and she followed Albus down the stairs and into the kitchen.


End file.
